


My Lips, Your Teeth

by wizardinblack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Dogteeth kakashi, Eventual Romance, Fingers in Mouth, Kakashi is a bit of a slut, M/M, Never been Kissed Kakashi, those two tags are contradicting but hear me out ok...lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: Ahead of their first date, Iruka is shocked to hear a rumor that Kakashi never takes off his mask - not even for lovers - and goes into it planning to leave him high and dry. Except, it doesn't actually happen that way.ORIruka teaches Kakashi how to kiss, among other things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 63
Kudos: 585





	My Lips, Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody thirsty for some fang having kakashi??????
> 
> This is based of the many many fanarts I have seen over on tumblr of Kakashi having fangs/dog teeth/whatever you wanna call em and I just had write something about it. I'm sure it has been done before but honestly I haven't checked! I just wanted to do it myself anyway. Specifically I would like to shout out a post by kier-t on tumblr where it depicts Kakashi taking after his father and wearing the mask because he's self conscious of his teeth. I also wanna shout out a post I cannot find anymore for the LIFE of me, where Kakashi's mom is part of the Inuzuka clan. If you know who started this HC please point it out to me so I can add a credit to them!!
> 
> Thank you! Please enjoy!

Iruka is only slightly surprised to see the single lone envelope sitting on his desk when he walks into the mission room. He presses his lips into a thin line and tries not to smile. _Finally._

"Finally," Genma steals the thought right out of his head. "Jheeze, took long enough."

Iruka walks straight to his desk, picking up the object with an air of disregard despite his heart rate increasing rapidly.

"How do you know what it is?" Iruka says, throwing him a playful sideways glare. He flips it over between two fingers. Unmarked. It makes no difference. They both know what it is.

"Please," Genma plops down at his desk adjacent to Iruka's. "I sit next to you, remember? I'm the one who's been forced to listen to you two pussy footing around each other forever."

"You're being dramatic," Iruka huffs as he sits down. He puts the envelope in his drawer, planning to open it later and not give his associate the satisfaction of seeing what's inside. "It hasn't been _that_ long."

Iruka thinks back to when it started, when Kakashi became Naruto's jonin sensei, and how he and the other man began to dance around each other. Nothing too crazy, just little comments here or there, playful banter, light flirting, not a lot but _enough -_ enough that Iruka knew _yes this is going to happen._

"Long for Kakashi," Genma says with a snicker. 

Iruka shrugs, not letting Genma get under his skin like he knows the man is trying to do. His indifference doesn't stop Genma from continuing though. 

"You know he's slammed ass all around the village right?" He leers, leaning on his desk and twirling the senbon between his teeth. "Hit it n' quit it with nearly everyone."

Iruka glares at him. "Has he fucked you?"

Genma averts his eyes, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "Well, no-"

"So I guess he doesn't fuck just anyone then, huh?" Iruka jabs.

Genma sits up straight in annoyance. "Listen, I'm just telling you what I've heard."

"I don't care, Genma," Iruka says, and it's true - he doesn't. He is well aware of the rumors surrounding Kakashi Hatake, and honestly they don't bother him in the slightest. Iruka doesn't want to be courted, he doesn't want to date, he doesn't want a boyfriend - he wants to get _fucked._

So, _yeah,_ when Kakashi started showing interest in him, Iruka was elated, and _yeah_ that was mostly due to the fact that Iruka knew Kakashi's reputation. They're both adults and Iruka isn't above a one night stand, especially with someone like Kakashi Hatake. Plus, Iruka hates to admit it, but it has been a while since he's had any action himself. An easy no strings attached type of fucking is exactly what he needs. 

It was because of that, that the ongoing back and forth between them did seem a little, well, _silly._ Iruka wondered why it was taking the other man so long to make the final move. There were more than a few moments that Iruka wanted to just flat out ask him, _"we doing this or what?"_ But Kakashi made him wait - an agonizing three weeks to be exact - to the point where Iruka was starting to doubt himself, but now _finally_ it was about to pay off. 

He feels absolutely giddy with excitement - as much as he tries to hide it - and can't stop his eyes from flicking to the drawer where the envelope sits, as if his eyes could burn a hole through the wood and assure him it's still there.

"Whatever, hope it's worth it then," Genma says, still sounding bitter. "Tell me how it goes, at least."

"I'm not telling you what his face looks like," Iruka says with a roll of his eyes. He knows that's the number one question surrounding the mysterious shinobi, but Iruka isn't so disrespectful that he would expose him like that. "I'm not a gossip like you."

Gemma barks a laugh. "Yeah, sure, like you'll get to see his face, ok."

Iruka quirks his brow, not understanding.

Genma's eyes go wide, like he's just realizing something. "Shit, you really aren't a gossip huh? So you don't know?"

Iruka's face shifts to annoyance. "Know what?"

Genma grins. "Kakashi doesn't show his face. Ever."

Iruka eyes his face suspiciously. _He doesn't mean…?_

Gemma's grin turns mischievous. "Everyone who's been with Kakashi says they haven't seen his face. Kakashi doesn't take his mask off for _anyone."_

"Not even lovers?" Iruka questions.

Genma shakes his head, dumbass grin still on his face. "Not even lovers."

"Hm," Iruka hums thoughtfully and looks back at his desk. _That's...disappointing._

Genma laughs obnoxiously once more. "Man, can't believe you didn't know. Pretty sure he kills everyone who sees his face."

Iruka sighs in exasperation, not believing that for a second. It can't be true, can it? How can the man not take off his mask for sex? _No one_ in this village has seen him without his mask? He has a body count higher than his kill count and never took off the mask? _No way._

"I don't believe you," Iruka says after a brief second of consideration. Surely everyone in the village who has slept with the man was just mindful enough _not_ to expose him, right?

"You think everyone would spill the beans about fucking him and not mention his face?" Genma snorts, already sensing his argument. "You know damn well this village can't keep a secret. Look at Naruto. That was a disaster."

Iruka purses his lips, knowing he's right. Even when they weren't supposed to tell the young boy he was a jinchuriki, it certainly didn't stop them from treating him like one, which really defeated the purpose of it being a secret to begin with. They might as well have just stamped DEMON FOX across the kid's forehead.

Well, his fun night just got suddenly a little _less_ fun. It's not that Iruka cares particularly. He respects Kakashi's wish to remain hidden, but...he likes kissing, he likes biting his partner's lips, kissing along their jaw, down their neck, their chest. He likes sucking cock and he'd like to have the favor returned too. He isn't asking for _romance_ but c'mon. Does Kakashi really just fuck his partners with no foreplay or anything? Does he just except to bend Iruka over and fuck him just like that? Rail him from behind without so much of a care for Iruka's needs? He supposes other people in the village wouldn't argue with the Kakashi Hatake, and just take what they are given, but Iruka isn't _other people._

This might be a dealbreaker.

* * *

Inside the envelope is a small paper with a location and time written on it. The implication is clear, and despite Iruka no longer having any desire to follow through, he heads to the place anyway. The least he can do is turn Kakashi down in person. 

The bar is relatively quiet. It's already late, and the crowd that was there when Iruka arrived is beginning to thin out. He sits alone at the bar top and waits, gets a few drinks in before the space besides him is suddenly filled.

"Sensei," Kakashi sits at the stool next to him, a hand lightly brushing at his lower back as he does.

Iruka smiles, not being able to push down the natural flirtations that bubble to the surface whenever the other man is near. "Kakashi."

For a brief second they just take each other in, and Iruka's chest flutters at the way Kakashi eyes him fully. His face heats just by the intense gaze from the other man's one exposed eye, and subconsciously Iruka bites his lip. _Fuck, turning him down is gonna suck._

Kakashi breaks the spell by looking away to flag down the bartender, and Iruka takes the opportunity to eye the man's masked covered face. It's crazy to think Iruka never thought about it before - a ninja wearing a mask isn't particularly noteworthy after all - but learning that the man doesn't even remove it for sex has him viewing it differently now. It's dark in the dimly lit bar, but if he focuses he can see the lines that indicate a nose, lips, chin. He strains to see something more, but it's a pointless effort. Instead, his eyes trail the spot where fabric meets skin, and they follow the path over his nose, under his exposed eye, where long white lashes meet in a lazy blink. 

Even with the mask, Kakashi Is undoubtedly sexy. Iruka is absolutely convinced of it. So, why then? What reason could there be for such a level of paranoia? Enough to deprive yourself of a certain intimacy that comes with kissing, to deny yourself the powerful type of pleasure that comes with making your partner come with only your mouth?

Iruka's blood rushes just thinking about it. This so isn't fair. He wants this so badly, but...

Kakashi disrupts his thoughts, finally turning his eye back to him as he motions towards the nearly empty glass in Iruka's grip. "Would you like another?"

He jumps a little, the other man's voice pushing the naughty visions out of his head. Iruka looks down at his glass and pauses. He's already had three drinks, trying to relax his mind as he prepares for the upcoming painful conversation with Kakashi, and he now realizes the heat he feels in his body means he probably over did it. Part of him so desperately wants to say _yes,_ wants to get even drunker so he can reach a point where he doesnt fucking care, because honestly why does he? It's Kakashi Fucking Hatake damn it why doesn't he just let him take him out the back alley and fuck him? 

"Uhm," Iruka clears his throat, his voice difficult to find all the sudden. "N-no, I'm good actually, but thank you."

Kakashi simply nods, and picks up his own glass as if he is about to take a sip. He doesn't, because of the mask, but Iruka watches and waits for it anyway. Kakashi stares right back at him, expectant, and Iruka struggles to swallow. This is different somehow. Iruka doesn't know what it is, but this energy is not that same as their usual playful banter. Why does he feel so uncomfortable?

"Iruka-"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, I-" Iruka unintentionally cuts him off. He falters, and watches as Kakashi raises a brow, inviting him to continue.

_Shit what was he gonna say? Fuck this is awkward._ Iruka covers his panic with a forced laugh and waves over the bartender. "Actually you know what I think I will have another drink."

Kakashi lets out a quiet laugh of amusement as Iruka grabs his new drink and downs half of it in one gulp.

"Thirsty?" He asks, still holding his stupid useless drink in his hand and eyeing Iruka over the rim in a manner that is almost like a challenge, like he wants Iruka to rip it out of his grip and pull that offending thing off his face and _just fucking kiss him._

Except he doesn't. It isn't Kakashi who wants that. It's Iruka. And Iruka knows better than to force his own fantasies onto someone else, especially if they are unconsenting. Kakashi doesn't kiss. He doesn't remove the mask, not even for lovers. 

"Yes, I am," Iruka can't stop himself from answering, the sultry tone slipping into his voice without a thought because _yes_ _he is so fucking thirsty_ , to be honest he is fucking _hungry,_ but what he wants isn't on the god damn menu and it _fucking sucks._

He licks his lips, eyeing the full course meal in front of him, and decides to tell him anyway _._ "I'm fucking starving, actually."

Iruka can see Kakashi grin without seeing him grin - having gotten accustomed to reading the man's expressions through the mask since meeting him - and some of his anxiety melts away at the familiarity of it. Flirting with Kakashi is easy and fun. It's a shame it has to come to an end.

"Oh?" Kakashi questions, the smirk apparent in his voice alone. He drops his drink to the counter, but keeps his grip loose around the base. His body is turned more towards Iruka now, open and inviting, daring. "What is it that you want to eat, then?"

_Your asshole,_ Iruka's brain supplies unhelpfully. _Yeah,_ this last drink is hitting him extra hard. He needs to slow down. A small laugh escapes his lips at the absolute absurdity of it all.

"Kakashi," he starts, the alcohol in him finally fueling him enough to just come out and say it. "Listen, um, this gonna sound really dumb, but-"

He trails off, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing awkwardly. _How does he even say this?_

"Hm?" Kakashi prods. There is still amusement glistening in his eye, and Iruka tries to look anywhere else, just to avoid any further disappointment.

"Well," he lets out another awkward chuckle. "Um, I heard this, um, rumor about you actually-"

He trails off again, not sure if that was the best way to start. 

Kakashi seems unaffected, and blinks blankly at him. "And what's that?"

Iruka clears his throat nervously, and tries to backpedal, the alcohol in his system manifesting his nerves in nonsensical rambling. He hopes he isn't slurring, but his blood is ringing in his ears and he can hardly hear himself anymore.

"Listen," he starts again. "I really want this. I really do, but um, it's just-"

Kakashi gives him a moment to stutter through his thoughts before interrupting. His voice is no longer playful. "What is it, Iruka?"

"Fuck, you're really hot, you know?" Iruka says in a rush, the serious tone in the other man's deep voice being more than enough to make him forget to censor himself. 

Kakashi only seems slightly surprised by the sudden shift in Iruka's thoughts, and he snorts behind the mask. He drops his guard back down, and again, Iruka can feel the presence of a smile on his face more than he can actually see it. 

Kakashi leans forward, a hand casually reaching behind Iruka's back to rest on his opposing hip, and the coyness in his voice when he speaks again matches Iruka's suspicions. 

"I've never seen you so speechless before, Iruka-sensei," he says, voice low and teasing. "I don't know if I like it actually."

The hand on his hip is warm, and Kakashi's voice is even warmer. He's close, and Iruka imagines without the mask he could probably feel his warm breath as well. He wants it. He wants to know what it feels like. He wants to have it rushed across his lips, his cheek, wants to feel it as Kakashi pants against his throat while pounding into him.

"I have a lot to say," Iruka responds stupidly, not even sure what's what anymore.

"Hm, you usually do yes," Kakashi agrees. "So, tell me. I want to hear you. Tell me what you want."

Iruka takes in a sharp breath. Kakashi's eye is staring at him so intently. Without thinking he answers honestly. "I want to kiss you."

"Ah." Kakashi's warmth is suddenly gone as the other man sits up straight, pulling himself away from Iruka. He averts his gaze, focusing at a spot on the bar top.

_Fuck._ Iruka curses himself. So it's true? 

Iruka tries to cut through some of the new tension by waving a hand, metaphorically brushing off his request. He fakes a laugh. "I'm sorry, I just heard this dumb rumor that uh, that you don't take off your mask so, I-"

He stops when Kakashi turns away, facing his body towards the bar and sitting straight on the stool. He grips his glass again, keeping his eye forward. "I don't."

Iruka's heart sinks. _Great._ Now he's pissed him off. Why couldn't he just be normal and speak to the man without wasting his time and making him angry? They may not be able to fuck, but damn he doesn't want to create an enemy out of the guy. He's Naruto's jonin sensei after all. They have to at least get along.

In an attempt to smooth things over, Iruka leans forward, unthinkingly placing a hand on Kakashi's thigh to try and reassure him. He feels more sober seeing the other man's discomfort, but not sober enough to remind himself not to touch.

"Kakashi," he starts. "It's ok, alright? I'm not going to ask you to take your mask off."

Kakashi turns his head only slightly.

Iruka licks his lips, gathering his thoughts. His hand on Kakashi's thigh moves a little higher, his fingers digging in with a light pressure. "I want you, Kakashi."

Kakashi turns his head completely then, eyeing Iruka curiously.

Iruka pushes his luck, brings his hand more inward, feels his heart beat in his chest at being _so close_ to touching. "Do you want me, Kakashi?"

"I do," Kakashi answers easily. He doesn't react to Iruka's hand, but doesn't push him away either. 

Iruka flicks his eyes over the other man's face, lands them on where he can see the imprint of lips. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Kakashi's eye falls to Iruka's own lips, but the moment is fleeting before he quickly turns away once more, saying nothing.

"Ok, that's fine," Iruka sighs, and drops his hand. "I understand. I'm gonna head home."

Iruka turns in his seat, pushing his glass forward and waving over the bartender once more, not wanting to be rude by leaving Kakashi with the bill. They sit in silence as Iruka pays, and it's only after the bartender leaves that Kakashi speaks again.

"I'm sorry you misunderstood the situation, Sensei," he says quietly, still looking straight ahead.

The use of _sensei_ and the tone of his voice is like a bucket of cold water being dumped on his head.

"Excuse me?" Iruka scowls, turning to look at Kakashi fully. 

Kakashi turns to meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to lead you on."

Iruka laughs, but it's cynical. _Is he for real?_ How dare Kakashi think he's some type of lovesick puppy, naive enough to think Kakashi's interest in him meant anything more than a one night stand? Iruka is _insulted._

"Kakashi I'm not asking for a relationship," he clarifies, bitterness seeping into his voice. "I respect your desire to hide your identity, but _I_ happen to like kissing my partners, even just the short term ones. If you can't compromise then this won't work, so I'd rather just go home, ok?"

There is a singular roll of Kakashi's visible eye. "If you say so, Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah, I do. I don't like selfish lovers," Iruka spits, getting ready to stand. "And to think I was so ready to get on my knees for you and suck you fucking dry, _jheeze."_

"Iruka," Kakashi stops him, resting on hand on his arm. Iruka eyes it wearily. "Stay. Please."

Iruka is surprised by the request, and hesitates for a moment before settling back down on the stool.

A few beats of silence pass between them, and Iruka fiddles with his hands uneasily, unsure what to say. His anger sobered him up, and he wishes he could get another drink, but he knows that would be foolish.

"I'm not a selfish lover," Kakashi speaks first. Again, he is keeping his gaze forward to not look at Iruka. A hand raises to run a finger along the rim of his glass distractedly.

Iruka watches him, but doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to say to that.

"To be honest," Kakashi continues, and the hand at the glass comes to rest under his chin as he slumps forward slightly, voice sounding tired. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Huh?" Iruka scrunches his face in confusion. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?!_ "Fucking me isn't a good deed, _Hatake-san."_

Kakashi views him at a sideways glance, not phased by the choice of formalities. "Hm, I don't mean it like that, Iruka-sensei."

"Then what?" Iruka asks, frustrated.

Kakashi sighs, and moves his hand to scratch at his temple. He glances at Iruka once more, before averting his eye again. Iruka can't get a good look at what little is exposed of his face, and it irritates him. He makes sure Kakashi knows it, by leaning more into the bar top to try and look him dead on.

“You don’t want to kiss me, Sensei,” Kakashi says as a way of answering.

It isn’t a satisfying response to Iruka, who rolls his eyes. “Worried I’ll fall in love with you? Please, don’t belittle me.”

“No,” Kakashi cuts off his grumbling. His hand stays at his face, moving from his temple to rest at where his lips should be. The more Iruka watches him, the more he realizes it is a _nervous_ movement, like he is subconsciously hiding the last remaining part of his face that is visible. Kakashi probably doesn’t even realize he is doing it. “I just mean, I don’t believe it will be much fun for you.”

Iruka wrinkles his brow in confusion. “What makes you say that?”

Kakashi shrugs, finally turning his head to look at Iruka fully. His eye crinkles in what would be a smile. “Is it really that important?”

“Yes,” Iruka urges, and again his brain doesn’t process what he is doing before he leans forward again, resting a hand on Kakashi’s thigh. This time though, it is less sexual and more just to drive his point home. When he speaks again he drops his voice, ensuring the words are heard by Kakashi only. “Isn’t it nice? To feel someone’s lips against your own? To feel their breath, gasping for more? To taste their desire against your tongue? To steal their moans directly from their mouth? You don’t enjoy that?”

Iruka watches Kakashi closely - can see even in the dark as the man’s jaw flexes underneath his mask. When Kakashi says nothing, Iruka dares to push further, soothes his hand over his thigh, drags it up higher, digs his fingers into the junction where hip meets pelvis. “Don’t you like the heavy weight of a cock against your tongue? To have it stretch your lips? Feel it hit the back of your throat and feel the way someone falls apart around you as they come?”

Kakashi’s eye slips closed, his chest rises and falls with a deep breath, Iruka can feel the heat radiating from his skin through his pants.

Iruka gives him a little squeeze, seeing the effect he’s having. He leans in more, sure that Kakashi can feel how close his lips are to his covered face. “Hm? Kakashi? Don’t you agree?”

Kakashi takes one last deep breath before his eye slowly cracks open. He meets Iruka’s eyes as he answers, “I suppose I do not share that experience, no.”

Iruka pulls back abruptly, the moment ruined. “No?”

Kakashi shrugs. “Not really, no.”

Iruka can’t help but show the disbelief on his face. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that then.”

“Hm,” Kakashi hums, back to his normal neutral disposition. “I’m sorry as well. You make it sound nice.”

Iruka shakes his head, not even sure what is happening anymore. “What do you mean?”

Another shrug. Again, Kakashi averts his eye. “I mean I literally do not share that experience.”

It takes a moment for Iruka to register what he means. “You mean- you never-”

He trails off, not wanting to say it out loud. _That can’t be true._

“It has just been a long time,” Kakashi answers his unasked question.

Iruka nods, still in a state of shock even though it makes sense. If Kakashi has kept the mask on throughout all of his (at least, recent) sexual encounters then he wouldn’t be kissing anyone, or giving anyone head, or doing anything of the sort at all. Iruka wonders how long a “long time” is.

“Because of this,” Iruka motions at his own face, vaguely gesturing in a way to signify the mask. It isn’t really a question.

Kakashi nods. His eye crinkles in another smile - an attempt to lighten the mood. “You do make it sound appealing though, Sensei.”

“If you took it off once in a while, you could experience it too,” Iruka tells him. Iruka doesn’t mean it has to be with _him -_ like he said, he respects Kakashi’s decision to remain hidden - but maybe someday he will trust someone enough to try it again. It makes him sad to think that Kakashi is deliberately withholding this from himself.

“Hm, I think that would be cruel to my partner,” Kakashi says with a shake of his head. He has his usual indifferent tone as he says it, but there is something off about it - a hidden layer of _sadness_ that Iruka can just barely etch out beneath the surface.

"How so?" Iruka prys, grasping onto the little information Kakashi is giving him. If the night turns into just talking, Iruka wouldn't mind. Sure, it would be nice to get laid, but gaining a friend is nice too. 

Kakashi clears his throat. In the space just above where mask meets skin, Iruka is able to spot a faint blush on his cheek. It's as cute as it is surprising. "It's complicated…"

He doesn't finish his thought, and Iruka tilts his head in question, trying to encourage him to continue. 

“Well I guess, maybe-” Kakashi shifts in his seat, pauses briefly in consideration, then abruptly stands and grabs Iruka’s hand. “Maybe I should just show you.”

They exit together, hands locked as Kakashi leads. Iruka looks at where they meet, surprised by the rapid turn of events and struggling to remember if he even tipped the bartender. _Shit._ He'll have to tip extra next time.

"Can we go to your place?" Kakashi disrupts his thoughts, and his eyes flick up from their conjoined hands to look at Kakashi’s face.

"Uh-um," Iruka sputters. In the dark, Kakashi’s face is even more obscured. The late night hour making the navy fabric of his mask and hitai-ate even darker, mixing with the shadows and distorting his appearance. Even his eye is barely visible, gleaming only as they pass a street light, shining expectantly waiting for Iruka’s answer.

Iruka struggles around a swallow, feeling like he’s suffering from whiplash, and forces himself to nod. "Yeah, sure."

By the time they are at his apartment, Iruka's heart is hammering in his chest. Earlier, he was so prepared for this - excited and eager to spend a night with the other man - but now, now he has no idea what to expect. _Maybe I should just show you._ Show him what? His palm is sweaty against the doorknob as he turns it.

Inside, they kick off their shoes, and Iruka quickly makes his way to his kitchen, just to have something to do. He rummages through his cabinets and pulls out some sake and cups, adamantly _not_ looking at the other man who occupies his home, fearing that if he looks too much or too often he’ll spook him and Kakashi will just _poof_ away.

Kakashi hovers on the other side of Iruka's kitchen counter as he pours their drinks, and Iruka slides one cup towards Kakashi before picking up his own. Iruka finally looks at him in time to see Kakashi eyeing the cup hesitantly before slowly taking it in hand.

"Oh, sorry," Iruka says, the realization of the mask still sitting on the other man's face dawning over him. 

Kakashi shrugs. "No, this is what we're here for right?"

_Right._ Kakashi is going to _show him._ Iruka still doesn't know exactly what that means, but his heart slams in his chest in anticipation anyway. 

Kakashi starts with his hitai-ate, and Iruka watches the movements closely as he slides it off his head and lays it on the counter between them. Then he watches Kakashi's hand come back up to ruffle his hair where the hitai-ate used to lay, making it stick up all over with the rest of his unruly hair. 

When their eyes meet again, Kakashi is looking back at him with both eyes, one dark, almost black, and one red. Iruka’s breath catches in his throat. He has seen Kakashi's second eye before, but never this close. It is absolutely striking. Almost in a terrifying way.

"Sorry," Kakashi mumbles, and then shuts the eye, keeping just the one open. 

Iruka quickly shakes his head. "N-no, it's fine."

Kakashi closes the other eye in his trademark smile, and then only opens the one eye when his face returns to normal. Iruka looks at the scar that bisects his eyelid and cuts through his cheek. The mask disrupts its path down his face and Iruka wonders how far down it goes.

A hand comes into vision as Kakashi hooks a finger into the dark navy fabric. Iruka's heart jumps. _He's really going to show his face._

"Kakashi you don't have to," he tells him quickly, his guilt catching up to him. "We can do something else. I'm sorry I shouldn't've-"

"Iruka," Kakashi says, shutting him up. His hand stays still for just a second longer, and Iruka feels like the world around them has come to a complete stand still as slowly the mask is pulled all the way down and…

And…and…well, nothing.

Iruka blinks. Kakashi looks... _normal._ His eyes scan the other man's face over and over, taking in the sight. Kakashi is attractive, as suspected, but there is nothing about his face that is particularly noteworthy. Iruka doesn't even really know what he was expecting, but he just looks like a regular man in his late 20s. The scar reaches just at the corner of his lip, but honestly the most interesting detail is right beneath that, under his lips, where a small beauty mark rests. It's cute, and besides the known scar, it's the only defining feature on his face. 

Iruka smiles, making sure to look Kakashi in the eye. "You're quite good looking, Hatake-san."

Kakashi offers him a small close lipped smirk in return, but otherwise says nothing. Instead, he takes his sake cup and raises it with a wiggle of his eyebrows - silently asking. Iruka’s smile grows as he lifts his own cup, feeling more at ease now that the tense moment has passed, and together they throw their heads back and down them in one shot.

They slam their cups down to the counter, both breathing out satisfied _ah_ ’s as the liquid spills down their throats. Iruka lets out a light laugh after he recovers, and looks across the counter to Kakashi. The other man’s tongue peaks out between pink lips to collect any remaining fluid, and Iruka tracks the movement with a hunger he is sure shows on his face. He knows Kakashi must see it too, because his lips slowly spread, parting in a coy smile.

Iruka's jaw drops, his heart rate picks up again, and his breath hitches. "Kakashi-"

Kakashi licks his lips once more, this time in a nervous manner, and then shyly smiles, wider this time with full teeth. Or rather full _fangs._

Kakashi has _fangs_. Big ones. His primary incisors seem normal, but the canines that surround them are large and sharp, and even the premolars that follow look sharp as well, although at a smaller scale. The pattern repeats on both the top and bottom rows, making his mouth look menacingly dangerous, like that of a feral dog instead of a human.

"Holy shit," Iruka breathes. 

Kakashi shuts his mouth, pursing his lips tightly, and ducks his head. 

"Wait no," Iruka rushes, realizing how that must have sounded. "Sorry, I was just surprised."

He didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. Kakashi just looked so _ordinary,_ besides being devastatingly handsome, that the juxtaposition of the large sharp pointed teeth was actually _alarming._

Kakashi huffs out a faint laugh, still keeping his head down. “I know they’re freaky looking.”

“No,” Iruka says again with a rapid shake of his head. He leans forward on the counter, cursing it’s existence between them. He wishes he could reach out to him, touch him, grab his face and…

Kakashi doesn’t kiss.

Iruka clears his throat, tension coating the room thickly. He reaches for the sake, thanking his past self for already having it out and ready, and refills their cups.

"They're nice," Iruka finishes after a moment, not entirely sure what else to say. He isn't sure if it's appropriate to voice his desires, especially when he isn't even sure of them himself. Iruka bites at his lip, thinking. Does he still want to kiss him? He thinks he does. He doesn’t know what it would be like, but...he wants to try, if Kakashi will let him.

Kakashi gives him a glare in response - clearly not impressed by Iruka's attempt at flattery - but it's playful, the corner of his mouth raising slightly in a lopsided teasing smile.

"I'm serious," Iruka forces out a nervous laugh, trying not to stare. 

He feels silly, flustered, all the sudden, and he isn't sure if it's because all the nights drinking is catching up to him, or something else. Either way, he takes another shot, and pushes Kakashi's cup back across the counter, encouraging him to do the same.

Kakashi does, and without thinking Iruka wastes no time repouring the bottle once more.

They continue to drink, passing the bottle back and forth to fill their cups, and Iruka feels his skin warm as the alcohol fills him. His drunkenness from earlier faded away, but it’s come back tenfold with the addition of the sake now - at least this time he isn’t alone. He can tell Kakashi must be feeling it too, because his pale skin starts to flush a pretty pink. It's funny to think that the mysterious Kakashi has blush prone skin, and Iruka finds that he can't look away - enjoying the luxury of being able to view him in such a state. Kakashi looks actually kind of, well, _cute._

It's an interesting contrast to the sharp fangs that peak out everytime he opens his mouth. Not only that, but now that Iruka knows the teeth are there, he can see that even when Kakashi's mouth is closed his lips protrude slightly - probably due to the size of them - in a trait that the dark fabric of the mask most likely obscured before.

Also, it seems that Kakashi can't keep his lips covering them for too long. He'll press them tight, but after a moment his lips will part, and Iruka can see them peaking out in between the small gap. It's a normal movement that everyone does, just a relaxed expression with slightly parted lips, but with fangs it changes everything. You can't _not_ see them.

Kakashi must catch him staring, because he moves his hand to rest under his chin, his fingers coming upward to cover his mouth.

Iruka averts his eyes, embarrassed, and reaches for the bottle. He clears his throat, face hot. 

"I still think you look handsome," he manages to mumble, and then instantly feels like a fool. He was practically grabbing the guy's dick earlier, but now he feels like a blushing school girl. _Pathetic._

Kakashi doesn't say anything, but he does drop his hand. He straightens up a little more and licks his lips again unconsciously. Iruka wishes he would stop doing that, and only looks away to throw his head back emptying his cup once more.

Kakashi takes back the bottle, and this time skips the cup completely, drinking right from the source which is _worse._ Iruka suddenly feels like he can't breathe.

"It is what it is," Kakashi finally says after a big swallow.

"Hm," Iruka hums thoughtfully. "Why is _it_ exactly though?"

Kakashi looks at him in question before comprehending, then just shrugs. "They called my dad the White Fang for a reason. I took after him, only more, with the help of my mom."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asks. He's never heard about Kakashi's mother before.

"She was part of the Inuzuka clan," Kakashi explains before taking another drink. 

Iruka's eyes widen. "No shit, really?"

Kakashi nods, licking his lips clean again. The more he drinks, the more he seems to not care about hiding his teeth. He speaks more openly, not worrying about how wide he opens his mouth, and Iruka watches in awe the way his lips stretch over the large canines. "It's why I got the dogs."

That makes sense, Iruka thinks. He's kind of surprised he didn't question it before, but he supposes he never had a reason to until now. Although, Iruka has known plenty of Inuzukas and they never had teeth quite at the level of Kakashi's. The Hatake clan is small enough, ending at Kakashi actually, that their genetics are practically unknown. Iruka was too young to know Kakashi's father, and The White Fang is a name he never bothered asking context for.

"Soo," Iruka draws as he pieces it together. "Two people with fangs...made you."

Kakashi nods, then bares his teeth in a sarcastic snarl. "Yup."

Iruka's throat goes dry, the action showing off the impressive size of them. Kakashi's parents must have had some powerful fucking genes because _holy shit._ Iruka doesn't know what the tightness he feels in his gut is. Fear? Arousal? Maybe both? All he does know is that he definitely wants to kiss him. The uncertainty he felt earlier has melted away entirely, and now it's replaced solely with a lust of curiosity.

“So, this is what you meant by _complicated_?” He asks, using Kakashi’s words from earlier to breach the subject lightly.

Another chug, and this time when Kakashi pulls the bottle from his lips he does it with a roll of his eyes.

"What's so complicated about it?" Iruka tries to ask as innocently as possible when Kakashi doesn’t elaborate. 

Kakashi sees through his act, and gives him an exasperated stare. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No,” Iruka laughs, leaning over the counter to swipe the bottle out of his hand. "Tell me."

Kakashi sighs, pausing for a moment. "I dunno, they're in the way, right?"

Iruka quirks a brow at his wording, pausing the bottle half way to his face. "Um, are you asking me or telling me?"

Another heavy sigh leaves Kakashi and he slumps forward against the counter, resting his elbows on the surface and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure."

The uncertainty is clear in his voice, the doubt and anxiety as well. It is quite strange to hear from the man who usually either reveals no emotions, or only keeps up a cool or even goofy facade. That, mixed with the ability to see his face makes Iruka feel like he is in the presence of an entirely different person.

Except he isn't. This is still Kakashi. It's Kakashi standing slumped over his kitchen counter, a handful of shots deep and airing out his insecurities. It feels surreal, and Iruka wakes himself up the only way he currently can - throwing back another shot.

It burns, and he knows he definitely isn't fucking dreaming, but it still feels like maybe he could be hallucinating. Kakashi reaches for the bottle again, and when he drinks Iruka can't tear his eyes away from his mouth, watching for the brief second the sharp white fangs become visible before disappearing again. Iruka wants to taste, wants to feel. Wants to chase the sweet drink with his tongue, wants to dive in and see if he'll bleed.

"What aren't you sure about?" Iruka hears himself asking. The booze is getting to him, and he feels a little lightheaded.

Kakashi looks thrown off by his question, and he hesitates before mumbling. "I'm-I. I don't know."

Iruka's face softens. He almost can't believe it. Kakashi Hatake is _shy._ He is _nervous_ , and not just nervous but nervous about _kissing_ of all things. The man who has notoriously fucked an unprecedented amount of people both in and outside of the village is _nervous about kissing._

"Is it unpleasant for you?" Iruka presses more. He tries to focus his eyes, tries to will away the fog from the alcohol and focus on Kakashi's face, watching intently for any reactions.

Kakashi keeps his gaze forward, his face shifting to a blank expression, empty and void of emotion.

"I don't know," he says flatly.

That both surprises and depresses Iruka. _I don't know?_ He said it had been a long time, but…

"When was the last time?" Iruka asks, his question trailing off as he’s almost afraid to say it out loud. _When was the last time someone kissed you? When was the last time you felt true love and affection? When was the last time sex was more than just a quick fuck?_

Kakashi shrugs. “Years ago.”

“And?” Iruka encourages him to continue.

“I was told,” Kakashi says slowly, and he deliberately keeps his eye down locked on the kitchen counter. Iruka can see his face flush, but at this point he can’t tell if it’s from alcohol or something else. “I was told that it wasn't very good, is all."

Iruka furrows his brow. That's it? He was expecting, well, he doesn't know what he was expecting, but with the way Kakashi is acting he thought it would be more than just _not very good._

"That's it?" Iruka voices out loud. "What happened exactly?"

Kakashi wrinkles his nose. It's a strange expression to see on the other man's face. "Nothing. It's not important."

"No, c'mon," Iruka says, pleads. "I want to help."

Kakashi groans. "Really it was nothing. Obito just-"

He stops. Iruka stares, shocked, as the suddenly spoken name takes a minute to register in his brain. Obito? Obito as in...

"Kakashi how old were you?" Iruka questions quietly, stunned to think that the last time Kakashi was kissed was _as a child_ and not only that, but with a childhood friend who is no longer even alive either.

Kakashi's face burns an even brighter red as he realizes his slip-up, and he passes a hand over his face as if he could wipe it away. He keeps his hand at his mouth, covering his lips as he mumbles an answer, ashamed.

"10," he says, barely audible.

Iruka tries to blink away his surprise. 10. 

"Kakashi," Iruka starts, disbelief evident in his voice despite his efforts. "You were a child! Of course it was bad!"

Kakashi finally meets his eyes again, and stares at him blankly, as if he doesn't understand what Iruka is saying.

"No one likes kissing when they're 10!" Iruka reiterates, focusing on the age and adamantly _not_ mentioning the dead friend aspect because _holy shit_ that is a whole other can of worms. "Kissing is gross and awkward when you're a kid. It's even shitty as a teenager. Hell, most adults can't even get it right!"

Kakashi looks at him with confusion on his face. "You made it sound good earlier. Is it not?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Iruka urges with a shake of his head. “I’m just saying, it takes time sometimes. There's a rhythm, a method, and it’s not something that you’re gonna figure out right away.”

“Oh,” Kakashi says softly, and once again his face falls.

Iruka panics as he realizes what he just said. "I mean, I don't mean practice is required or anything, just that like, you know, sometimes you gotta have the right person that meshes with you and stuff."

Kakashi nods, but Iruka can still tell he isn't convinced. It's been so long for him, he must have given up entirely. The longer you don't do something, the more comfortable you are not trying. Kakashi was happy to just fuck and not worry about people seeing his face or worrying about the insecurities surrounding his teeth, but now Iruka is forcing him out of his comfort zone - and doing a bad fucking job at it as well.

Iruka sighs, feeling like he's totally blowing whatever progress they were making.

"Like, with sex," Iruka elaborates, struggling to gain that ground back. "You can have good chemistry with someone, or no chemistry, it's just the way it is. It's not always going to be amazing, but that's ok. You usually can tell early though, with how they kiss."

That seems to get Kakashi's interest, and he quirks a brow in question.

Iruka takes advantage, and leans on the counter to get closer. He smirks as he speaks, trying to slip back into the more comfortable territory of flirting. "Like, are they aggressive about it? Do they take the lead? Are they gentle? Do they use tongue? A lot or a little? How do they touch you? Do they hold your chin? Cup your cheek? Or do they reach behind you and grab your ass?"

Kakashi can't keep his eye off Iruka now, hanging off his every word, and Iruka relishes the attention.

"I usually can tell what kind of night I'm getting by the way a guy kisses me," he finishes, smug at Kakashi's reaction. He decides to try and push it a little further, and drops his voice low. "I'm wondering if I could tell with you, Kakashi? What kind of night could I get from you? Could I guess from just a kiss?"

Kakashi swallows, jaw clenching. He rests his hand on the counter, and Iruka reaches out to graze his fingers lightly against it, testing the waters.

Kakashi lets him, and he watches as Iruka's fingers brush against his before shifting to lift his hand entirely, gently cupping it with his own.

"I don't know," Kakashi says finally, soft and quiet - shy.

Everytime he says that, Iruka’s heart breaks a little bit more. "Do you want to find out?"

Kakashi looks at him then, and Iruka can see the _yearning_ on his face. A plea that he has probably pushed down for _years,_ finally coming to the surface. He nods.

Iruka smiles. "Ok, good."

He stands up straight then, and moves around the counter to stand in front of the other man. Kakashi watches him wearily, turning to meet him. For a moment, they just stand there awkwardly, unsure how to begin. Iruka knows it's on him to make the first move, so he starts by just slowly reaching out and placing his hands on Kakashi's arms. They start at his biceps, and when Kakashi does nothing, he slowly glides them downwards, until they come in contact with his hands. He holds them in a loose grip, allowing Kakashi the chance to pull away.

He doesn't, but his face burns red, and he breaks their eye contact with a weak nervous cough. "Um, now what?"

Iruka shrugs, keeping their hands together. "Whatever you want."

Kakashi ducks his head, sheepish. "I-I don't know what to do."

There it is again. _I don't know._ Iruka is so surprised that a man known as a child prodigy is afraid to just _go for it_ . How did he manage to get so good at everything else when clearly he is so afraid to just _try?_

But maybe that's it, isn't it? Someone who naturally was so good at everything, doesn't know how to handle being bad at anything. The fear of not understanding right away, the fear of messing up, the fear of failure, the fear of being laughed at and shunned. He tried once, and he was made fun of, so he never tried again. The mask has always been an excuse to _not try._

"Let's just start with what you do know," Iruka says, trying to ease him into it. "You said you kissed before right? Just do what you did then. We don't have to do more if you don't want to."

Kakashi looks at him with a wide eyed fear that Iruka never thought in a million years he'd ever see on face of the elite jonin. He looks at Iruka like he's just delivered the worst war plan ever that will send them into surefire death.

"It was bad though, remember?" Kakashi explains, an air of desperation in his voice. "I can't- I don't want-"

"So what made it bad?" Iruka cuts him off, his teacher instinct kicking in. "We can adjust based on what you know."

He rubs his thumbs in little circles over Kakashi's hands, trying to soothe him without pushing him too hard. In a way, he does feel like he's speaking to a student - someone who is too familiar with failure, and too afraid to stand back up and try again. All Kakashi is missing is confidence, and Iruka knows he has confidence in _other things_ of intimate nature, so he just needs to bring that confidence into this area too.

"Ok," Kakashi finally agrees, and takes a deep breath. "I guess- it was just awkward. Obito wanted to practice, because he wanted to be ready for the day he could kiss Rin, so he asked me. I had never- I never kissed anyone before either so I agreed."

_First and last,_ Iruka realizes, heart sinking.

"But, after," Kakashi continues. "He said it was bad. He said - 'your teeth are too big, and they hurt. A girl's mouth is cute and petite.' And that it was dumb to keep trying."

Iruka rolls his eyes. "First of all, that makes no sense. Second of all, it was awkward because he was kissing you for the wrong reasons."

_Or he was lying about it._ Iruka thinks to himself, but that's a pointless, and frankly unnecessarily painful, conversation to have when the subject at hand is no longer living. Iruka wonders if Kakashi agreed to help his friend for _other_ reasons, his own reasons, and that maybe the rejection hurt a little more because of it. Iruka also can't imagine the pain of having your first and last kiss belong to that of a dead best friend. With no good experiences to look back on, Iruka is not surprised Kakashi never took the mask off again.

"Why don't you just show me," Iruka settles on, seeing the distress still on Kakashi's face. "I'll tell you if it's awkward or not." 

Kakashi wavers, unsure, but Iruka doesn't let him overthink too long, and gently tugs him forward. He leans to meet him, closing his eyes and tilting his chin, hoping to entice the other man. With his eyes closed, he can't see Kakashi to tell how he’s feeling, so he waits patiently for him to move when he's ready, and after a beat of a second the gap between them is closed.

It's nothing more than a brief press of lips, closed mouth, no movement, no pressure, dry. Just a basic, innocent kiss.

Iruka keeps his eyes closed as Kakashi pulls away, almost surprised by how suddenly the touch comes and goes, and pauses before blinking them open again.

Kakashi keeps his head down, awaiting Iruka's reaction while deliberately avoiding looking at his face at the same time. Before seeing his bashfulness, Iruka would have been tempted to question, ' _that's it?' -_ but now, seeing his fearful response, all Iruka does is give his hands a reassuring squeeze. 

When Kakashi looks up, Iruka is smiling. "Not so bad right?"

Kakashi looks at him unsure. "Could you tell?"

Iruka furrows his brow. "Your teeth? No, I couldn't tell."

Iruka wants to point out how that was hardly a kiss to begin with, but he doesn't want to embarrass the other man. It is sweet though, that even with just a little touch, Kakashi seems to be more concerned for his partner's comfort than himself. It's not what he would have expected from Kakashi. Not based on the wild rumors that surround the man, and the juxtaposition of those words swirling in Iruka's head compared to the image of the shy man in front of him are actually quite jarring - almost to a point where Iruka is starting to wonder if there is any truth to them at all. Kakashi certainly was a good flirt during their interactions before, but what if it was all an act? But why? Iruka isn't sure what to think.

"Do you," Iruka swallows as he asks, "do you wanna maybe try and do a little bit more?"

Licking his lips in an unconscious movement, Kakashi thinks for a moment before giving Iruka a slight jerky nod. "Ok. Um, what do you want me to do?"

The question is actually endearing, and Iruka’s face softens as Kakashi looks at him expectantly, ready and willing to follow Iruka's lead.

Except, Iruka isn't totally sure how to answer, because what he wants to say is _just dive the fuck in_ but that's not the type of guidance Kakashi is asking for. He rakes his brain, trying to find a way to word his request correctly.

Iruka's eyes shoot open wide as he suddenly has a thought occur to him. "Your books! What about those awful books you're always reading?

Kakashi snorts, offended. "They're not awful-"

"I mean, they talk about kissing right?" Iruka talks over him. "Why don't you think of that and try to recreate that?"

Kakashi blushes even further, and the realization has Iruka wondering why Kakashi would be reading those books in the first place. Someone who has distanced themselves so much from love, having an obsession with romance novels. It's not so much ironic as it is heart achingly tragic.

"They don't really, they uh-" Kakashi tries to explain, red in the face as he struggles to find the words. 

"No?" Iruka cuts in, not wanting to listen to Kakashi sputter any longer. _This isn't working,_ he thinks to himself, and takes a half step closer - pushing himself into Kakashi's space - their torsos almost touching, but not. He slides one hand up his arm, to rest at the back of Kakashi's neck, and moves his other hand to his hip, in a light barely-there touch.

"They don't meet in some gratuitous grand gesture of love?" He asks teasingly. His fingers dance along his nape, playfully tugging at the hair there. "No spontaneous sensual kiss at the cliff of a mountain, with waves crashing at their backs?"

"No," Kakashi says seriously, and Iruka doesn't miss the way his eye flicks down to his lips. "There's usually just a lot of build up and then they just fuck."

_Right. That explains a lot._ Although, at this rate Iruka thinks he'll be lucky if his night ends like that. Which is _fine._ It’s not about _him._ It’s about _Kakashi._ Kakashi who hasn’t been kissed in _16 years._

"Alright well," Iruka scrambles to try and get back on track. He takes another half step forward, and this time they are so close their vests are touching. He licks his lips, and watches Kakashi's face closely. "How about you kiss me again, but this time don't pull away - just, just wait ok?"

Another flick of his eye to Iruka's lips, followed by a subtle nod. His breath is warm against Iruka's skin as he whispers out a quiet affirmation. "Ok."

Again, Iruka waits for Kakashi to close the small gap between them, but the second their lips meet, he takes the lead. The hand resting at Kakashi's nape shifts up, into his hair and guiding his head to meet him. Their lips remain pressed closed at first, and Iruka tilts his face slightly, parting his lips to try and deepen the kiss.

Kakashi hesitates at first, but Iruka persists, and eventually he mimics Iruka's movements, opening his mouth to allow their lips to slot together like a puzzle. It's still relatively innocent - a simple open mouthed kiss - but Iruka grips his hair tighter, uses the leverage to press their bodies flush together, and that finally, _finally,_ gets Kakashi to loosen up. Tentatively, Kakashi places his hands on Iruka's hips and Iruka relaxes into the touch, relieved, feeling like it’s a sign that they've gotten over the first hurdle. It spurs him on, and he continues to move his lips against Kakashi's, shifting with light pressure just to get the other man used to it.

Their vests bump together, the bulky and large articles of clothing getting in the way as their bodies press further into each other. Iruka slides his hand up under Kakashi's vest, flattening his hand up his back to tug him close. 

Kakashi responds well to that, and Iruka notes that the more physical they get, the more comfortable he seems to become. He has no problem with his body being touched, and no problem with the slow grind of their hips meeting - it's just the kissing that's a problem. Their kissing remains nothing more than a meeting of lips, and while it's not bad, it's not _enough._ It's nice, it's soft, it's _sweet,_ but Iruka still wants _more._

He breaks the kiss, but makes sure to stay close, so his lips graze Kakashi's in the faintest touch when he speaks.

"This ok?" He asks, the hand at Kakashi's back pressing harder, making sure their bodies stay locked together.

Kakashi nods, saying nothing, but he moves his hands up Iruka's body - slipping beneath his vest to wrap around his waist in a sign of appreciation. He's breathing heavy already, mouth hung open and staring at Iruka's lips in return - desire thick in his gaze. His teeth peek out behind his parted lips.

Iruka smiles sweetly at him, "you sure? You wanna keep going?"

"Yes," Kakashi answers softly, astonishment evident in his voice.

Iruka's smile spreads, a taunting ' _told you so_ ' without actually saying it, and leans in again.

This time, Iruka doesn't mess around. He licks at his lips, trying to entice Kakashi further, and trying to guide him into opening up more. Kakashi mewls against his lips, his confidence faltering, but Iruka doesn't give him time to second guess himself. He presses on, becoming more aggressive with it, tugging at Kakashi's hair and licking into his mouth. He prods at his plump bottom lip, slips his tongue inside, and feels glee shoot through him as Kakashi welcomes him, finally meets his tongue to slide against his own.

Iruka gasps at that, because the teeth are _there._ They are definitely absolutely there and noticeably so. Iruka can feel them as his tongue enters Kakashi's mouth, encasing him, and not in a way that is painful or unpleasant but just in a way that is unavoidable. He glides his tongue against them - feeling their sharp edge in contrast to the warm slick tongue of Kakashi's beneath his own - and it feels nothing like he has ever experienced before. He feels lightheaded with it, moaning into Kakashi's mouth desperately.

_That_ gets a reaction out of Kakashi. He pushes forward, inspired by Iruka's sounds, and his teeth bump against Iruka's lips as the kiss turns more sloppy, urgent - the animalistic desire finally awakening inside of him.

His hands come up to cup the sides of Iruka's head, seemingly suddenly overcome with _need,_ and Iruka meets him eagerly as Kakashi attempts to take the lead. His movements are still awkward, but they're hot with passion, and Iruka has never been so turned on in his fucking life. Kakashi is messy, uncoordinated, frantic, but it is _incredible._ It's like a fucking switch went off and the floodgates opened up and everything is just now rushing out of him, crashing into Iruka like a tidal wave.

"Fuck," Iruka gasps, needing to break the kiss to get some fucking air, because _damn._

Kakashi keeps his hands resting on each side of his head, and looks at Iruka with a crazed expression in his eyes.

_Eyes._ Both his eyes are open, and Iruka has to close his own to process it all. It's...a lot. Kakashi is a lot. He takes deep heaving breaths. 

"Was it bad?" Kakashi asks, also struggling to catch his breath. He sounds nervous - afraid of Iruka's answer. His hands twitch slightly against Iruka's cheeks, like he knows he should move them but doesn't.

Iruka opens his eyes then, and licks at his swollen lips. "No. No, Kakashi, it was good, you're good."

_So good._

Kakashi grins, and the mouth full of sharp teeth sends a shiver up Iruka's spine. It shouldn't be so fucking sexy but _it is,_ and Iruka really doesn't know how to feel about it. A kiss has never felt like that before.

"Did you like it?" Iruka turns the question around to him, because this is supposed to be about Kakashi. Kakashi and his first kiss in years, and yet somehow Iruka is the flustered one? _What the hell just happened?_

Kakashi nods rapidly, eyes still wide with want and face flushed red. He either doesn't notice that his usually closed eye is now open, or he doesn't care. Iruka doesn't mind either way, but he can't help flicking between the two, the contrast between them a beautiful distraction.

"You're not," Kakashi starts, swallowing roughly around his breaths. "You're not hurt right? They don't bother you?"

"They don't hurt," he answers quickly with a shake of his head. "They actually- I, uh, I like them."

He feels silly saying it, and Kakashi just blinks at him, startled by the admission.

"Really?" He asks, looking sheepish all the sudden. "They're ok?"

"Yes," Iruka says, adamantly this time. He brings his hand from Kakashi's back to his front, sliding up his chest, and then leans in to place a single small kiss against his mouth. He keeps them there when he speaks next. "More than ok."

Kakashi takes the invitation to begin kissing him again, and continues right where they left off, kissing him with just as much passion as before.

Iruka shoves at his vest, pushing it past his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Kakashi doesn't stop, and Iruka struggles to remove his own vest as their lips remain locked together.

"Kakashi," Iruka gasps into the kiss. "C'mon, let's-"

He slowly shifts backwards, pulling Kakashi as he does to guide him towards the couch not too far away. Together, they fall onto it, and Iruka climbs on top of him as they continue to make out.

He feels like a fucking teenager again, getting so worked up over just kissing, but this is different. Kakashi's energy is absolutely unmatched, hectic in his own untapped desire. It drives Iruka mad, makes him want to push him even more, get more out of him, see how wild he can really become.

It's not until he moves to kiss along his jaw that he notices the loose grouping of fabric around his neck - the mask - connected to his shirt.

Iruka pulls away, staring down at how it bunches around his throat.

Kakashi breathes heavily beneath him, hands kneading into his biceps as he ponders Iruka's next move.

"Your mask," Iruka says, piecing it together. "It connects to your shirt."

Kakashi looks down, like he forgot all about it. "Yeah."

"So," Iruka furrows his brow as he thinks. "You-you never take your shirt off either?"

He means during sex, but Kakashi understands his question without him clarifying. If the mask never came off then it must mean neither did the shirt attached to it.

Kakashi shakes his head. "No. I don't."

_Wow._ Iruka is more blown away by that than he was by the mask thing. What type of sex was Kakashi even having this whole time? No kissing, no skin on skin contact? 

"What-" Iruka doesn't want to be rude, but he can't help it when his shock slips free. "So, this whole time, you just-"

The image of Kakashi, only opening his fly just enough to whip his dick out, and fucking someone hard and fast from behind while otherwise completely clothed, pops into Iruka's brain. He's ashamed by the way his blood rushes at the thought, because there is something undeniably _sexy_ about that, even if Iruka hates to admit it.

Kakashi shakes his head again, picking up on Iruka's train of thought without him having to say it outloud. "No, sometimes they fuck me."

"Oh." And _Oh,_ is right, because the image of Kakashi getting bent over, fully clothed except for his pants tugged down past his ass, getting fucked from behind is a devastatingly delightful one - one that has Iruka's brain quite literally fucking short circuiting.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and the way he looks at him - apprehensive, eager, _hopeful_ all in one - has him jumping to action.

Iruka surges forward to kiss him, rough and open mouthed, running his tongue along his teeth again before sliding their tongues together - sloppy, hungry - and then pulling away. Kakashi gasps as he does, startled by how quickly he came and went, before Iruka begins to move. 

He trails little kisses along his sharp jawline, to his ear, where he pauses - tugs at the hem of Kakashi's shirt as he does - and whispers gently, "take it off for me, Kakashi, _please."_

He can practically hear the nervous swallow in the other man's throat, but he moves anyway - lifting his body up slightly to assist Iruka with taking off the garment.

After it's thrown to the side, Iruka sits over him and takes in the sight. Kakashi is bulkier than expected, the vest no longer distracting from his size and the dark fabric of the shirt no longer hiding the curves of his body. He's thick with muscle but soft, a large chest and arms, but with a rounder belly. Throughout his torso and arms lay various scars decorating the skin - some small nics and some large gashes - faded a soft pink with age. White hair covers his chest lightly, and again down towards his pelvis, darker the further it goes.

There's a scar on his right pectoral, just above his nipple, and Iruka maps it with his eyes before looking back at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi shifts under his gaze, thrown off by Iruka's hesitation, and nervously gestures to himself with a weak wave of his hand. "This ok?"

It's such a batshit insane question - because _yes, yes, of course holy shit yes -_ that Iruka can't even contain himself. He lunges forward, overcome with desire, with _want,_ with _need_ \- he needs to taste his skin, to kiss down his throat, to lick across his chest, and tease his nipples and rake his nails over his abs. Knowing that no one else has ever done so either lights a fire under him like no other. 

Kakashi gasps as Iruka's lips meet his throat, and it's such a nice deep breathy sound that it has Iruka's head spinning. He keeps his focus there, kissing and biting and licking under his jaw, against his jugular, below his adams apple, sucking above his collarbone and just doing anything to get Kakashi to make that noise again.

_"Fuck,_ Iruka," Kakashi breathes out a quiet gasp, and it's so fucking good hearing his name like that.

He keeps going, moving lower, guiding Kakashi into leaning back further into the couch so Iruka can have better access to his broad chest. He cups his pectorals, loving the soft brush of hair there, and runs his thumbs over each nipple before popping one into his mouth.

"Ah- _shit!"_ Kakashi jerks beneath him, a hand coming up quickly to grip the back of Iruka's head, digging his nails into his scalp.

Iruka perks up, lifting his head briefly in question. "You ok?"

Kakashi looks at Iruka with an almost comically flushed face. He pants open mouthed, teeth peeking out slightly, and nods. "Y-yeah, just surprised me, is all."

Iruka nods in return, taking in his reaction. With his eyes still locked on his face, he skims a thumb over the freshly slicked nipple, and watches in awe as Kakashi's eyes slip closed and his mouth drops further in a silent gasp. It's the most sinful image Iruka has ever seen.

"That's a good surprise, I guess?" Iruka teases, keeping up the slow circle of his thumb.

Kakashi arches his back into the touch. His fanged teeth peek out as his bites into his lower lip. He nods.

"Yeah?" Iruka tries to encourage him, keeping his own voice low. He can't take his eyes off of Kakashi's face, and brings his other hand to join in on teasing both his nipples at once, watching as Kakashi struggles to speak.

"Y-yes," he finally answers around a choked swallow.

Iruka's gut flips, delighted to realize that Kakashi has a weak point, and he wonders if maybe this is the first time Kakashi is realizing it too. Iruka doesn't know if that's hot or just sad, but it’s not something he has time to worry about now, so he pushes the thought out of his head before diving right back in. He works his whole chest, sucking and licking at each nipple while tugging on the other between two fingers. He kisses between the two, never wanting to have his lips leave his flush skin, and alternates between delicate gentle touches and rough scrapes of teeth.

Kakashi squirms beneath him, and Iruka can't get over how _responsive_ he is _._ Shifting under Iruka like he can't control himself, gasping out heaving breaths and biting back moans. He's quiet still, never raising his voice too loud, but the deep low octave of his voice vibrates through Iruka anyway, sending shockwaves through his entire being.

Iruka pulls away finally, just to look at the other man's face, and Kakashi is absolutely beautiful - mouth opened and eyes dropped shut. He's red, flushing deep enough that the color is starting to extend even down to his chest. A full body blusher, and _fuck,_ somehow that in and of itself is maddening as well. He wonders how pretty his dick looks, hard and red and aching.

"Wanna suck your cock," Iruka says in a rush, deciding that _yes_ this needs to happen. He needs to feel Kakashi inside him, wants to feel the weight of him on his tongue, wants to hear him moaning above him. 

Iruka begins to slide off Kakashi and to the floor, when two strong hands grip his biceps.

"Wait-"

Iruka looks up, confused as to why Kakashi would stop him. Kakashi looks back at him, shifting his eyes away before explaining.

"I uh-" he starts with a stammer, then finally looks Iruka back in the eye, suddenly earnest. "I want to try. If that's ok."

Iruka blinks, not sure what it is exactly that he's asking, until realization dawns over him and his eyes go wide.

"Oh," he says stupidly. "You- _oh-_ uh, ok, yeah, ok."

Kakashi bites at his lip, the teeth making themselves known. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Iruka nods, unable to stop himself from staring directly at Kakashi's mouth. That mouth...around him...on his cock….ok. Yes. _Ok._ "If you want to."

Kakashi nods emphatically in return. "I want to. Please."

_Please._ Kakashi, begging to suck his cock. Iruka might pass out on the spot. Before he can do anything else, Kakashi is moving him, pulling Iruka up from his arms and sitting him back on the couch. Iruka sinks into it, feeling his heart race as he waits in anticipation. He watches Kakashi closely as the man moves, mimicking Iruka's earlier movements by sliding down from the couch and onto the floor.

Iruka swallows, allowing his legs to fall open as the other man kneels between them. Kakashi gently rests his hands on Iruka's knees, spreading them further, and looks up at him with a rabid intensity. His eyes rake over Iruka's body, tracing up his legs, his torso, and finally back to his face.

Kakashi gestures to him with a little nod. "Do you want to-?"

Iruka looks down at himself. " _Oh,_ uh, yeah, sorry."

Quickly he shifts, sitting up straight just to remove his shirt, having not even realized he was still fully dressed. He throws it to the side, and settles back against the couch, looking at Kakashi nervously. _Why is he nervous?_

Kakashi eyes him again, and Iruka tries not to shy from his gaze. It's not that he is self conscious of his body, but something about the sharingan does make him feel extra exposed, like it can see right through him, like it can read his mind, pinpoint every thought and emotion. He inhales a shaky breath waiting for Kakashi's next move.

The hands at his knees move upwards, slowly gliding along his thighs, stopping just below his hips. Kakashi keeps his eyes locked on Iruka's, silently asking.

Instead of responding, Iruka rests his hands atop Kakashi's with a reassuring squeeze, before moving them and following the path of his arms upwards - moving past his elbows, up his biceps, over his shoulders, and resting at his neck. Kakashi waits, puzzled by Iruka's unclear actions, but maintains his eye contact. Iruka can’t look away from them, mesmerized, even as he brings one hand beneath his chin, and guides Kakashi into tilting his head upward slightly.

"Show me," Iruka whispers, his heart beating loudly in his own ears. "Let me see."

Kakashi pauses before following his command, and slowly opens his mouth, bearing his teeth for Iruka to see.

_Holy shit,_ Iruka thinks, taking in the sight once more. They really are impressive. Impressive and large and sharp and…

"We don't have to," Kakashi speaks, obscuring Iruka's vision of his fangs. His chin moves with Iruka's hand still on it. "I can-"

"No," Iruka cuts him off. He moves his thumb, skimming it over Kakashi's bottom lip to silence him. "Just let me."

Kakashi stills, mouth agape, and Iruka leaves his thumb pressed lightly against his plush lower lip. He pushes down, getting Kakashi to open wider, and with the grip still on his chin he tilts his face once more.

Face and chest a bright red, Kakashi swallows nervously under Iruka's scrutiny, throat bobbing as he does. His tongue shifts with the movement as well, and it's so close to Iruka's thumb, so close that Iruka is so, so, so tempted to reach in, press down, just feel it, just to see what Kakashi would do.

"Beautiful," he ends up saying with pure reverence in his voice, unable to hide it even if he tried. "You're fucking stunning, Kakashi, you know that?"

Kakashi flinches, but otherwise stays in position, keeping his mouth open for Iruka's inspection. Iruka glides his thumb against his lip, a slow drag pulling at the soft pink skin, and Kakashi's breath picks up. Iruka tentatively guides the appendage forward - touching lightly against his bottom teeth.

It's an unspoken question, and Kakashi accepts the challenge by closing his lips around him. He sucks Iruka's thumb into his mouth, closing his eyes as he does, and just lightly applies pressure, pressing his tongue to the underside and trapping it against the roof of his mouth.

Iruka gasps, even the gentle sucking enough to light his skin on fire. He watches Kakashi's face, the hollowing of his cheeks, the flutter of white eyelashes against red flushed skin, the pucker of pink lips wrapped around him tight. _Fuck._ Something so simple shouldn't be so intoxicating.

After a brief moment, Kakashi grows bolder, sucks harder, and moves his tongue along the length of Iruka's thumb, dancing experimentally - testing, teasing. He opens his eyes, peeks them upwards to see Iruka's reaction, and that alone makes Iruka’s breath catch in his throat.

Iruka squirms, beginning to breathe heavy already, and he would be ashamed by how turned on he was if it wasn't for the absolutely smokey gaze the other man has locked on him - pinning him in place and making him forget any coherent thought in his head. Even with the lack of experience, everything Kakashi does is perfect. From the way he sucks on him with deep pulls, to the way he swirls his tongue against the pad of his thumb, to how he presses it flat, hot and wet and warm against the length of him, all in a tantalizating preview of what's to come.

Except one thing is missing. The teeth. Like this, Kakashi's teeth aren't noticeable, because like this Iruka's thumb is just thin enough that it fits easily in the space between his large canines. Iruka's mind races as he imagines his cock in its place, and tries to picture how Kakashi would need to open his mouth wider, take him deeper, stretch his lips to get wrapped around him tight. Could he? With the teeth? Would Iruka feel them? Is it strange that Iruka wants to? 

The thought inspires Iruka to push him further, and he reluctantly removes his thumb from the other man's mouth. Kakashi gasps as it's set free, hanging his mouth open, dripping with the drool still wet on his lips and on Iruka's hand.

"Fuck," Iruka breaths at the sight, alarmed by how fucking gorgeous Kakashi looks - on his knees, bare broad chest heaving - and he has to take a moment to try and calm his own heartbeat because it’s _too much._

In that moment he allows Kakashi to adjust, let's him breathe, waits for him to look back up at Iruka with those determined eyes, before he starts again. This time, instead of his thumb, he puts two fingers into Kakashi's mouth, pressing the digits against his tongue and trapping it down.

_"Ah-!"_ Kakashi gasps, taken by surprise, the sound muffled with his mouth full. His tongue twitches against the pads of Iruka's fingers as he finds his breath, and forces himself to relax.

"Just like that," Iruka tells him, soothing as he strokes his thumb softly against his chin. "Yes, just like before."

Kakashi's eyes slip closed again at the gentle touch, and he wraps his lips in a tight grip around the digits as he begins to suck again.

_"Oh, shit-"_ Iruka moans. Like this, he can feel them - the fangs - and just like before when they kissed, they encase his fingers, trapping them with their hard edge at either side, like an ominous threat.

Kakashi does his best despite them, sucking Iruka into his mouth and coating his fingers with saliva. He presses his tongue up against them, strokes the underside of them up and down, hollows his cheeks with a deep pull.

_"K-Kakashi,"_ Iruka gasps out, the feel of his tongue dancing along the sensitive pads of his fingers a shocking contrast to his teeth as they continue to get in the way. It's not painful, since Kakashi isn't trying to bite down with any actual pressure, but they roughly scrape against Iruka's fingers, creating an entirely different mix of sensations Iruka has never experienced before.

It takes a few moments, but eventually Kakashi finds a rhythm, and manages to figure out a way to cover his teeth with his lips to suck on Iruka's fingers properly as he would with a cock. He wraps a hand around Iruka's wrist, keeping him in place as he begins to bob his head, and he earnestly swirls his tongue around him, getting his fingers soaking wet as he does.

"Oh, fuck, _Kakashi,"_ Iruka moans again, his cock still trapped in his pants starting to become painfully hard. Just like with Kakashi's kissing, he is sloppy and persistent, wild with how he approaches it, completely different to how he comes off in everyday life - calm, laid back, easy going - and it's fucking exhilarating to be on the receiving end of it.

Iruka brings his other hand to the front of his pants, pressing down on his erection to try and alleviate some pressure, as he refuses to look away from the sight before him. Kakashi devours him hungrily, continuing his onslaught of sucking and slurping on Iruka's saliva soaked fingers, almost as if he is lost in his own little world - entirely focused on the task at hand. He moves Iruka's hand in his mouth, pulling his fingers in and out, thrusting them into his mouth as he glides his tongue between the digits. Then he moves to the other fingers, getting each of them wet, pausing only to kiss his palm, bites at the meat of his thumb.

_"Ah!"_ Iruka gasps at that, startled by the sudden rough treatment. He jerks in his seat, and Kakashi meets his eyes with a devilish glint in them - excited by his reaction.

Dropping Iruka's hand, Kakashi leans forward, invading Iruka's space. He inclines his head, tilts his chin up, and smiles in invitation.

Iruka blinks in wonder, fire coursing through his veins, and grabs Kakashi's face without a second thought. His saliva slicked hand gets in the other man's hair, but he doesn't care, and he pulls him forward in a bruising kiss anyway.

Kakashi welcomes it, kissing him back hungrily, licking into his mouth like all previous fears have completely melted away.

"Wanna feel you," Iruka mumbles against his lips, feverish with it, and not even caring in what way. He never wants to stop kissing him, wants to keep feeling his tongue, his teeth, fighting back against his lips violent and sweet all in the same. He wants to fuck him, he wants to be fucked by him. He doesn't even know. He doesn't care. "Kakashi _fuck-"_

"Lemme suck your cock," Kakashi answers, breathing hotly into Iruka's mouth. "Please Iruka I wanna-"

_"Yes,"_ Iruka responds, pulling away just so he can tug at his pants and get them the fuck _off._

Kakashi chuckles at his hastiness, and Iruka can't but laugh with him, feeling stupid and light headed and _drunk_ but for different reasons than the fucking sake from earlier. He struggles to slide his pants past his ass, and Kakashi steps in to help him, pulling them the rest of the way off and freeing his aching cock.

Now completely naked, Iruka shifts to the edge of the couch, gripping his cock at its base while he gives Kakashi time to make the first move. Kakashi watches him, eyes locked in on his cock, mouth open, lips swollen red and glistening with spit. He licks at them, then looks to Iruka's face, before ducking his head to wrap his lips around him.

Iruka gasps at the first touch, refusing to allow his eyes to close as he watches. Kakashi takes only his head into his mouth at first, experimentally sucking and flicking his tongue along the soft velvet crown of him. He manages to keep his teeth out of the way, folding his lips so Iruka can only feel their sweet wet suction and the wet slide of his tongue. Iruka moves a hand into his hair, unable to help himself, and grips a fistful hard as he tilts his hips upwards.

Kakashi puts one hand at the base of his cock, the other bracing against the couch, and he forces himself to breathe evenly through his nose while meeting Iruka's tiny thrusts. The movement helps to guide him, and Kakashi takes the hint to bob his head in time with Iruka's hips, getting him wet and taking him deeper as he does.

"Oh _god_ yes, Kakashi," Iruka breathes out a quiet encouragement, pulling his hair tighter. "Don't stop. Just like that, yes, _ah-"_

Kakashi moans around him, either from his words or the hair pulling Iruka isn't sure, but the vibrations cause Iruka to jolt with surprise, and he spreads his legs wider, thrusting up once more out of his control. Kakashi takes it in stride though, taking him deeper, and lapping at the underside of his cock with sloppy messy strokes of his tongue. He moves faster over him, working his lips up and down Iruka's cock while keeping a tight suction, desperately trying to take more of him. It's messy, and drool leaks from the corner of his mouth, soaking his lips and wetting Iruka's cock, dripping down his balls. Iruka chokes on his own breath at the feeling, thrusting harder, and making Kakashi gag.

"Shit, sorry," Iruka sputters quickly, and attempts to pull back.

Kakashi doesn't let him though, and he keeps a hand pressed hard on his pelvis keeping him in place as Kakashi takes him deeper.

_"Kakashi-"_ Iruka moans, overwhelmed by how insistent Kakashi is. The other man continues to try and fuck his own mouth on Iruka's cock, moving his head up and down while alternating between swirling his tongue around his head and lavishing long flat pulls of it against the underside. 

" _Ah, ah, ah-"_ Iruka can't stop himself from gasping out heated moans, and it only gets the worse the sloppier Kakashi gets. The other man becomes too eager, too overly zealous, takes him too deep and too fast and ends up losing control of himself, scraping those sharp teeth alongside Iruka as he does.

_"Oh shit!"_ Iruka yelps in surprise. The hand in Kakashi's hair grips tight, tugs roughly in shock, causing Kakashi to pull back completely.

"Sorry," Kakashi says this time, panic clear in his voice. "I didn't mean to- sorry-"

"It's ok," Iruka rushes to cut him off, trying to will his heart into beating normal again. That was...that was...fucking _incredible._ Iruka never knew something like that could feel so amazing. His head spins, his chest feels tight, his fucking cock feels like it could explode at any given moment. 

Kakashi watches him wearily as he tries to catch his breath. "Are you sure?"

Iruka nods, shutting his eyes against a phantom wave of pleasure that rocks through him despite no longer being touched. His hips rock with it, his cock leaking, desperate for attention.

Kakashi's eyes trail back down to his cock as it twitches against his stomach, come spilling out of him in a slow taunting drip. He brings a hand to it, slowly drags it along his shaft and swipes it away.

_"Ah, Kakashi, please-"_ Iruka begs. The teasing touch is far too much and too little all at once. He needs those lips around him again, needs to feel those teeth enclosed over his cock.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Kakashi lunges forward again, taking Iruka into his mouth fully once more. Iruka withers and gasps under him, hyper sensitive now. It's amazing, Kakashi is so fucking good, but Iruka wants...he wants…

He cups Kakashi's jaw, testing, and when Kakashi doesn't falter he moves his thumb to his lips, gently grazing the outer rim where they are wrapped tight around his cock. Kakashi let's him, and Iruka presses further, prods at the corner of his lips, waits for Kakashi to respond, slips his thumb inside when Kakashi opens wider.

"Oh my god," Iruka gasps in awe. Kakashi's mouth is stretched not only around his cock, but now around his thumb as well, and the action of Iruka peeling back his lips reveals his sharp teeth. "Fuck, _Kakashi_ -"

Kakashi is unable to suck him off properly now, but Iruka doesn't care. He keeps his thumb in Kakashi's mouth, pulls it open, forcing Kakashi to drop his tight suction and just let Iruka fuck up into his open and waiting mouth. It's so fucking _dirty._ Nothing about it is nice or refined or skilled but that's what makes it so fucking good. Kakashi matches his frenzied thrusts, lapping at Iruka's cock with sloppy strokes of his tongue and attempting to close around him despite the obstruction. His teeth clash and bump against Iruka as he thrusts, and the scrape and pull of them is absolutely mind blowing.

"Kakashi, yes, _Kakashi,"_ Iruka can't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth, panting loudly and hotly as his body reaches its boiling point. "You're so fucking good, Kakashi, so good, fuck please I'm- I- _ah!"_

Kakashi moans deep in his throat at the praise, and he wraps a free hand over Iruka's cock, jerking him off fast and quick into his waiting mouth.

He comes, messily - Kakashi's mouth open but not able to wrap around him fully with Iruka's thumb in the way - and his come spills half in his mouth, half sliding off his tongue and down his chin. He doubles over, seeing _stars_ for the first time in his life.

It takes a moment for him to recover, for his vision to come back, and when he does he looks down at Kakashi in absolutely astonishment.

"Holy shit," is all he can manage to say as his brain struggles to catch up to him.

Kakashi gasps for breath on the floor in front of him - mouth finally free of both Iruka's cock and hand - and Iruka has to bite back a moan at the sight of Kakashi's mouth wet with saliva and come. His teeth drip with it, and in any other context it would be an absolutely haunting sight.

"You alright?" Iruka asks, suddenly _embarrassed_ by his lust fueled actions. _God, what's wrong with him?_ He's never acted so...so... _feral_ before. 

Despite his fears, Kakashi nods quickly in response, then looks at Iruka with shockingly timid eyes. "Was it ok?"

Iruka tries to hide the sadness he feels at Kakashi's lack of confidence, and instead offers him a soft smile. 

"It was amazing," he tells him, putting both hands in his hair to comb it back away from his face. He takes in his flushed face and swollen lips, ignores the urge he has to kiss him. "Seriously, you're fucking incredible."

Kakashi wipes at his mouth, trying to clean himself, before offering Iruka a small smile in return. Iruka swallows nervously, his stomach flipping as he looks at the other man - still half naked kneeling on his floor.

"Um, I'm sorry," he begins to say, and aids Kakashi in cleaning himself by wiping a finger through his own mess on his chin. He wants to say more, but he isn't sure what exactly. _Sorry for acting like a crazy person? Sorry for being so rough?_ Guilt racks through him. 

To his surprise, Kakashi's smile spreads, and he takes hold of Iruka's wrist once more. He brings Iruka's filth covered hand to his lips, and sucks the come off his fingers, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time.

_"Oh,"_ Iruka breathes, shocked.

When Kakashi pulls his finger out, he pauses with just the tip in his mouth, and then nibbles on it lightly before dropping it completely. Iruka stares, dumbfounded and incredibly turned on.

"You're kind of cute when you're flustered, sensei," Kakashi says, smug, slipping back into their usual friendly flirting as if a relationship altering event didn't just happen between them. Hell, it might even be a fucking _life_ altering event for Iruka. Either way, he can't have that. He can't have Kakashi thinking he has the upper hand all the sudden. That's not how Iruka plays.

"Well," he shoots back, mocking his tone. "You're kind of hot with a cock in your mouth, so I think we're even."

"Are we?" Kakashi asks. He climbs up off his knees, using the couch as leverage and pulls himself up until he's hovering in front of Iruka. Like this, he towers over him, and Iruka is suddenly hyper aware of how naked he is, and how _not_ naked Kakashi is.

"Hm," Iruka hums thoughtfully. "Maybe not. I still haven't seen your dick, and mine has been in your mouth, so, no, not even actually."

Kakashi smirks. His arms are still on the sofa, effectively trapping Iruka. "You wanna see my cock, Iruka?"

Iruka tilts his head upwards, challenging. "Wanna do more than see it."

Kakashi's smirk spreads into a grin, and Iruka is so, so happy that Kakashi is no longer afraid to show his teeth, because his smile is devastatingly _gorgeous._ "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Iruka answers, already starting to get impatient as he feels himself starting to get turned on again so soon. He reaches a hand forward, glides it down the front of Kakashi's pants, and _squeezes._ "Want you to fuck me."

Kakashi grips his wrist, stopping him, and Iruka panics for a second, hoping that he hasn’t somehow upset him.

“You have to give me something in return,” Kakashi says, and his voice is low and teasing - sexy. Iruka likes seeing his confidence back, and it makes his heart swell with excitement.

“What’s that?” He asks. At this point, he would do anything.

Kakashi taps a finger to his lips. "Give me a kiss."

It's Iruka's turn to grin at that. "Really? Mr-I-Don't-Kiss wants a kiss?"

"You may have swayed me," Kakashi shrugs innocently.

"Well, I'm glad," Iruka says, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

They stay like that, just kissing, for a moment, and Iruka relishes in the taste of himself on Kakashi's lips. Kakashi is more sure of himself now, and he meets Iruka's tongue with confidence, each time they kiss getting more and more bold.

Iruka pulls away for a breath. "How's that?"

Kakashi smiles against his lips. "It'll do, I suppose."

Iruka jerks his head back, and swats at Kakashi with a playful slap of his hand. "Don't get all cocky on me now, Hatake-san."

Kakashi stands up straight, dodging Iruka's hit, and then drags a hand over the front of his pants. "I thought that's what you wanted."

Iruka rolls his eyes. "I want _your_ cock, not for you to _act_ like a cock."

"Ah, sorry sensei," Kakashi plays dumb, but holds out his hand, inviting him to stand up. "Part of the package."

Iruka takes it, and allows himself to be pulled up off the couch. Still fully naked, Kakashi keeps their hands gripped together and makes a show of eyeing him up. Iruka feels his face heat up under his gaze, but tries to ignore it. 

"I guess that's ok," he speaks instead, mostly as a distraction for himself. "The package is kinda nice after all."

"Hm," Kakashi licks his lips, tugging Iruka in a way that forces him to turn, and takes in the sight of his fully exposed body. "You're a nice package yourself. Never woulda guessed you looked like that under that ugly vest. Fucking sin you got all that covered up."

Iruka heats up again at the compliment. He knows oftentimes people don't expect much from him, since he's just a chunin academy teacher after all, but despite that Iruka is more dedicated to his craft than most people give him credit for. He trains daily, and it shows on his body. The bulky layers of chainmail mesh, tape, loose clothing, and the vest don't do him any favors, but outside of those things his body is lean, cut with hard muscle, fit and strong. It's been a long time since anyone has seen Iruka like this though, and he is not used to praise.

"I could say the same to you," he says, turning the attention back on Kakashi, and playfully reaches out to twist his nipple.

Kakashi jerks back with an undignified shout, a hand flying up to his sensitive chest to protect himself. "Hey no fair! That's cheating."

"Not cheating," Iruka laughs, crowding up into his space, and pressing their bodies close once more. He drops his voice low and teasing. "I know all your secrets now, Kakashi."

Kakashi's face becomes serious all the sudden, and he looks at Iruka with an expression he can't quite read. Worry maybe? Iruka isn't sure, but it's concerning all the same.

"Yeah, I guess you do," he says softly after a tense moment of silence. They are close, and Kakashi speaks just loud enough for Iruka to hear.

Iruka furrows his brow, taken aback by the serious tone in his voice. Did he say something wrong? Did he frighten him? He didn't mean to make it sound like he was threatening him. Iruka would never hold this information against him. "Kakashi I-"

He tries to backpedal, tries to make his case and tell Kakashi that Iruka will never spill his secrets, that he doesn't care about his face or his teeth or about how many people he's kissed or how well he sucks cock or-

Kakashi surges forward with a kiss, grabbing Iruka with surprising force and tugging him close - silencing him. His hands cup his face, and he kisses him deep, stealing Iruka's breath away. Iruka sinks into it, not even bothering to question it and instead just embracing it. Kakashi is hungry, and it radiates through him in the way he urgently moves against Iruka - pushing his tongue into his mouth, moving his hand up in his hair, pulling, tugging, _biting._

Iruka moans against his lips, desperation rising in him again. When Kakashi pulls away, Iruka leans forward as if to chase the touch, missing it the second it's gone.

"Show me your bedroom," Kakashi says in a rush, not so much a question as it is more of a demand.

Iruka nods, pulling away and grabbing his hand to drag him into the only other room in his apartment. Kakashi uses his free hand to grope at his ass, and Iruka slaps him away with a childlike giggle.

They fall into bed together, collapsing in a tangle of lumps with Iruka's back to the soft surface and Kakashi on top of him. Their lips lock, and after that it's nearly impossible to get them to part. Iruka can't get enough of the feel of Kakashi's lips, loves the way he kisses, unhinged and uncomplicated, just a clash of flesh and teeth and spit. He opens his legs, lets Kakashi slip between them, and grimaces at the rough grind of fabric against his bare erection.

"Kakashi," he gasps, struggling to get his words out as Kakashi refuses to stop kissing him. He pushes at his pants. "Take these off."

"Right," Kakashi answers, and sits up on his knees, breaking away only to rid himself of the last article of clothing between them. Iruka watches greedily, mouth watering at the image of Kakashi's cock finally being set free.

It's as good as he imagined too, long and hard, thick, and flushed red with desire. It looks pretty sitting against the thick frame of Kakashi, curved up towards his belly, matching the red flush of his broad chest and blushing face. Iruka wastes no time reaching for it, wrapping a steady hand around him and giving him a rough tug.

"Ah!" Kakashi jolts at the sudden touch, over-sensitive from waiting so long and the dry friction of Iruka's hand doing nothing but taunting him.

Iruka smirks, excitement zapping up his spine at Kakashi's reaction. He pulls his hand back just to lick a long stripe up his palm, before going back to jerking him off with quick twists of his wrist.

"Fuck, _Iruka,"_ Kakashi moans. Iruka can tell he's close just by the way his face contorts, by how he fights against the pleasure, and it only inspires him further.

"Yeah?" He prods, moving faster, and tightening his grip. He stares at Kakashi's face as he jerks him off, entrapped by how stunning he looks - mouth open and panting, eyes falling closed in pleasure - and he can't believe he has hid behind a fucking mask for this long.

"Lookit you, Kakashi," Iruka says, unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. "cock hard and dripping for me, so nice and pretty, just like the rest of you-"

Kakashi whimpers, needy and broken, and abruptly knocks Iruka's hand away before falling back down to the bed. Their bodies meet, and their cocks align in a tantalizing drag of hips, making them both gasp.

"Can I-," Kakashi says, urgent and breathless, not even being able to complete the thought. Iruka inclines his hips to meet him, and wraps his ankles behind his back.

_"Yes,"_ he pleads, barely getting the words out before Kakashi's lips are over him again.

They kiss, frantic, like it'll be the death of them if they stop, and Iruka feels crazy with it. He grasps at anything he can with his hands, scraping his nails up Kakashi's back, reaching into his hair, tugs and pulls - overcome with need.

Kakashi gasps into his mouth, moves to kiss along his cheek, down to his jaw, and speaks into his skin, "where's your lube."

The feel of Kakashi's lips moving against his skin has Iruka lightheaded, and he struggles to articulate an answer. He waves a hand hopelessly in the direction of his nightstand, unable to reach it himself. Kakashi understands anyway, and breaks away from Iruka for only a second to fetch the item.

When he settles back against him, it's with a slick hand pressed into his backside. Iruka lets his legs drop open as wide as possible, eagerly wanting to get the other man inside of him. Kakashi prods at him slowly, only circling wet fingers around his hole with a light teasing pressure before proceeding. Iruka squirms under the touch, silently begging for more.

Before he can vocalize his wishes, Kakashi is back to kissing him, and it's a welcomed distraction. Iruka devours his mouth in return, emotions running wild as Kakashi finally presses into him slowly.

It's been so long that even just the simple touch is enough to get Iruka going, and already he feels on edge. After the initial push, he's no longer able to focus on kissing, and instead just pants with an open mouth against Kakashi.

Kakashi moves then, and starts kissing along Iruka's jaw, teeth scraping against Iruka's sensitive skin as he does, and fucks Iruka with slow shallow thrusts of his finger.

"Ah, _K-Kakashi,"_ Iruka gasps, unable to stop his hips from grinding against Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi moves down to his throat next, first just kissing there, then licking, and then biting and sucking. Iruka shudders against him, the feel of his teeth almost being too much for him to handle. Each scrape against his skin feeling like a match striking and being set aflame. It burns hotly, in the most perfect way possible, and Iruka's whole body feels overwhelmed by heat. He moans unabashedly, arching his back as Kakashi adds another finger. Kakashi picks up his pace, pumping into Iruka now with two fingers, and fucks him harder and deeper, getting him ready for his cock. Iruka grinds his hips up to meet him, aching for more.

He doesn't have to ask, because quickly Kakashi is moving, slipping his finger out of his body and slicking up his cock. Iruka keeps his legs spread, forces his breathing to relax, and waits.

The first press of Kakashi's cock inside him stings, and his mouth drops open in a silent gasp. Kakashi rocks his hips in little tiny circles, creating shallow thrusts that push into Iruka a little more each time. Iruka drops his head back, and Kakashi takes the invitation to return his lips to his now fully exposed throat. The steady roll of his hips continues - driving deeper and deeper each time, but keeping a solid slow pace - as he sucks and licks at Iruka's skin.

Iruka moans as the two sensations overtake him. He begins to rock his hips up to meet Kakashi's cock as it thrusts inside him, and Kakashi takes that as a hint to finally let loose. He slams into Iruka, fucking him hard and deep, alternating between quick jerks of his hips and long drags of his cock. It's maddening, and Iruka has never been fucked in such a way that has him gasping for breath, has him choking on his own air, has him so full and hitting him in all the right spots that he can't even think. Whatever uncertainty Iruka had earlier about the stories of Kakashi being untrue are completely gone from his mind now, because _this_ is the fucking of a god damn _pro._

_"Ah-ah,"_ Iruka gasps out, his breath being punched out of him with every thrust. He locks his ankles behind him, forcing his own body to take everything the other man can give him.

"Fuck, _Iruka,"_ Kakashi moans, burying his face into Iruka's neck as his thrusts become more frenzied.

_"Yes!"_ Iruka answers, loving the breathless way Kakashi says his name. He welcomes the rabid fucking, gripping him tighter, and thighs shaking as they struggle to stay wrapped around him. "Fuck me Kakashi, _yes, yes-"_

Kakashi silences him, latching onto Iruka's mouth in a frenzied kiss, desperate and hopeless with lust. He pounds into Iruka with quick snaps of his hips, and their kissing devolves until it's mostly just them panting into each other's mouth, unable to do much more. Iruka's hands move along Kakashi's body, crazed and unsure where to stay, just aching for something to do, to feel. He scratches at his back, at his ass, up his biceps, and then into his hair, grabbing a handful and _pulling._

That makes Kakashi's falter, has him groaning loudly and biting down in shock. However, it isn't his own lip that he bites down on, it's Iruka's, and his sharp teeth puncture the soft skin of Iruka's lip, splitting it and drawing blood.

Iruka gasps, the pain sending a jolt right through him like a strike of lightning. The blood drips down his chin, and he chases it with his tongue.

"Shit, sorry, Iruka, I-" Kakashi begins to slow his movements, and looks down at Iruka with a panicked expression on his face.

Iruka isn't having it, and just grips Kakashi's tighter, urging his hips to stay in place by locking his thighs around them, and pleads with frantic breaths into his mouth. _"No_ , don't stop, please, it's ok, it's fine, keep going _please fuck,_ don't stop _Kakashi-"_

"Ok," Kakashi answers, fear and awe both apparent in his voice, and goes back to fucking Iruka at a rigorous pace, hips stuttering as he finds his rhythm.

Iruka licks at the cut once more, tasting the blood, and then pulls Kakashi into a kiss. He can feel the bruise forming on his lip already, but he doesn't even care. He feels deranged, lost and overcome with passion. Kakashi feels incredible inside him, on top of him, kissing him. It's too much, and without warning his orgasm crashes over him, spilling out of him like a wave, ecstasy radiating through his body like a poison - taking over.

Their kiss turns sloppy as Iruka shudders through his orgasm, clenching around Kakashi and making the other man moan in return. He continues to fuck him through it, hips slamming into Iruka frantically as he struggles to keep their lips joined around helpless gasps of breath. Iruka can taste his own blood, his own come - can taste _Kakashi_ mixed with it and can practically taste the other man's desperation as well. It's a fucking dangerously delicious combination, and Iruka can't get enough of it. He forces Kakashi to stay locked with him even as he finally comes, shoving his cock deep into Iruka and staying there - emptying into him while breathing air into his lungs, and it's almost like Iruka is taking everything he can from Kakashi at once, stealing it all away and keeping it for himself. 

They catch their breaths around lazy open mouthed kisses, the once chaotic meeting of lips turning slow and languid as they come down from their orgasms. It's nice. Iruka thinks he could stay like this forever. Iruka doesn't even know where he is anymore. He doesn't care either. As long as Kakashi keeps kissing him.

Their kiss slows, until it's eventually just a soft pecking of lips and they are finally forced to part. Kakashi drops his head to rest on Iruka's chest, and his breath washes hotly over his skin as he takes in deep inhales and exhales.

Iruka combs a hand through his silver hair, feeling his own body buzz from the energy still rushing through him, and tries to force himself to calm down. His heart is still pounding rapidly in his chest, and his breath is still coming out short and fast as he recovers.

He stares at the ceiling, at a loss, confused and overwhelmed. That...should not have been that good. Maybe it's just because it's been awhile for Iruka, but _damn._

Kakashi shifts, placing a small kiss against Iruka's sternum before forcing himself to move. Iruka shudders as he slides out of him - his body abruptly cold with Kakashi's weight now gone - and lets his eyes fall closed as he listens to Kakashi shuffle around, too tired to worry about whatever the other man is up to.

The bed lifts and dips with his weight, and Iruka gasps as a damp cloth is dragged over his stomach. He cracks open his eyes, and Kakashi offers him a sheepish smile in return, mouthing a small apology.

Iruka lets him continue, and watches his face as he does. He looks serious, eyes downcast as he wipes Iruka down, making sure to be delicate as he pulls the cloth over his cock and then dips it between his legs. It's sweet really. Surprisingly so. Kakashi is full of surprises actually. Before the start of the day Iruka would have expected nothing but a quick firey fuck with the other man and for them to just part their ways afterwards, but this…

Iruka lifts a hand, slowly cupping Kakashi's cheek, and he perks his head up at the touch.

"Thank you," he says, unsure how to say anything else.

Kakashi smiles, and his teeth flash in the dim moonlit room. He tosses the cloth to Iruka's nightstand. "No problem."

Iruka wasn't talking about that, but he supposes it's best if Kakashi doesn't know that. What else would he mean anyway? _Thank you for the amazing fuck? Thank you for showing your face? Thank you for the trust?_ He doesn't know how to say any of that outloud.

Kakashi turns, swinging his body like he is about to get off the bed again when without even thinking Iruka reaches out to stop him.

Kakashi looks at the hand on his arm, questioning.

Iruka swallows. There is one thing he needs to know.

"Why did you?" He starts, mouth suddenly dry. "What made you take your mask off?" _For me_ goes unspoken. _What made you take your mask off for me? Why am I different? Why?_

Kakashi pauses. "Because you asked."

That...was not what Iruka was expecting. He shifts, lifting himself up on his elbows to look at Kakashi better.

"No one has ever asked before?" He asks incredulously. He doesn't believe it.

Kakashi shrugs and averts his eyes. "No."

Iruka thinks that over, shocked. Is it possible Kakashi had such a reputation that people just expected a quick fuck and didn't bother seeing if the man was willing to do more? 

"I'm sorry," Iruka says, but even he himself isn't really sure why. Sorry for what? Sorry people treat you like nothing but an object? Kill for the village, fuck for the village, rinse, repeat, die. Is that any way to live?

Kakashi seems unaffected, and his face remains calm and unchanging. "It hasn't been bad. I don't mind. It's easier, that way, sometimes."

His voice gets softer as he speaks, like he's mulling it over in his mind. Iruka thinks he sounds sad, even if his face doesn't show it. 

"Easy is no fun," Iruka responds, trying to lighten the mood. 

Kakashi smiles at that. "Maybe. Best for the battlefield though."

Iruka quirks a brow, unsure if he is joking or not. "Fucking on the battlefield? That sounds dangerous, not easy."

"Well, when you might die anyway," Kakashi says, a playful light returning to his eye. "You might as well, right?"

Iruka shakes his head with a laugh. "Not sure if I could get it up if I thought I was dying."

Kakashi chuckles with him. "Ok fair."

Iruka grasps onto the playfulness, not wanting to see that light fade from Kakashi's eye again. "So is that what you elite shinobi do? Is that the real secret to all your training?"

"Hm," Kakashi hums. "What better way to heighten your senses than to be on watch while getting fucked?"

A spike of arousal shoots through Iruka at that. He swallows roughly. Kakashi isn't joking. 

"You really did that?" He asks, surprised.

Kakashi nods, not at all phased by Iruka's apparent shock. "Yeah. That's how it was when I was young anyway. Just a quick fuck on a mission here or there. It worked out, because no one took their shit off anyway, and then, I just kept doing it like that. No questions asked."

Iruka's face falls as he speaks, his heart getting heavier and heavier at his words. He knows Kakashi became a jonin young, and to imagine him as a teenager, being made to go on missions and…

And he never knew anything else. Until now, apparently.

"Well, I'm glad I asked then," he decides to say, because he is. When originally he was just being stubborn in regards to his own needs, he's grateful for it now. For once, maybe it's paid off for the better.

Kakashi pauses again, before nodding slightly. "Yeah, me too."

For a moment, they just stare at each other, and Iruka feels his face heat up under Kakashi's eye. He looks away, and stares down at the sheets, feeling oddly uncomfortable all the sudden.

"So," Iruka says slowly, attempting to lighten the mood once more and push down the unfamiliar feeling in his gut. "Does that mean you don't kill everyone who sees your face?"

That makes Kakashi laugh, and it's a real bark of a laugh, one that is surprising on the other man's face. He throws his head back with it, and his teeth are on full display as he grins. It is beautiful.

"No," he says after he composes himself. "Plus, I couldn't kill Gai even if I wanted to."

Iruka's eyes widen. "Gai's seen your face?"

Kakashi nods. "Myup." 

"Ok so, how many people have actually seen your face?" Iruka asks, wondering if maybe _some_ rumors are untrue.

Kakashi thinks. "People who are still alive? Just Gai...and now you."

_Oh._

Iruka feels really fucking bad about the 'killing people who see your face' joke now. _Fuck,_ he's an asshole.

"Kakashi-" he starts to say, ready to apologize.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi stops him, already knowing. 

Iruka gnaws at his lip, still feeling terrible. 

"So, Gai, huh?" He ventures, trying to fill the now awkward silence with _anything_ just to put an end to it. "Have you guys ever..?"

Kakashi brushes him off with a wave of his hand and rolls his eyes. "No, but not for lack of trying."

"Aw," Iruka draws, smiling, the mood lifting again. "He shut you down?"

Kakashi shrugs, but smiles as well. "Can't win 'em all."

Iruka feels like maybe there is more to that story, but he doesn't ask. Again, the odd feeling in his stomach persists as he looks back at the other man, a warm type of fuzzy uneasiness. Butterflies. _Embarrassing._

"I should go," Kakashi says abruptly, finally turning away completely and standing.

Iruka nods. That's probably for the better. He slumps back on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow with eyes closed. His body aches. "I'm not walking you out."

Kakashi chuckles at him again, but otherwise says nothing. Iruka listens to him move around as he puts his pants back on, and then feels the bed dip once more.

He cracks his eyes open. Kakashi is leaning over him, hands resting on the surface of the bed and face just a few inches away from his own.

Iruka stares up at him, perplexed.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and his eye lands on Iruka’s lips. “About hurting you.”

Iruka unconsciously licks at his wound, no longer tasting any fresh blood but feeling the plumpness of it as it begins to swell. He shakes his head. The sting of it is pleasant, a welcomed burn like that he feels in the muscles of his legs. “It’s ok.”

Kakashi hesitates, just looking at Iruka for one more moment, before leaning down the rest of the way to give Iruka a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks," he mumbles as he pulls away, while Iruka does nothing but blink stupidly in surprise. Then he stands again, and without saying anything more, leaves.

"Thanks," Iruka repeats outloud into the now empty room. He stares blankly at the ceiling.

Maybe he should have walked him out after all.

* * *

It takes a week. A full week before Iruka walks into the mission room and once again sees a single lone envelope sitting on his desk.

"Oh no way," Genma says in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"

Iruka is just as surprised as he is, but he tries not to show it as he walks over to his desk and picks up the foreign item. He flips it over in his hand, contemplates opening it right here and now, before deciding _no_ and shoving it in his pocket.

"Seriously?" Genma asks as they both take their seats. "Kakashi again?"

Iruka refuses to look at him. His face feels hot. 

"Tch," Genma sucks his teeth around his senbon. "So what happened then? C'mon 'Ruka spill."

Iruka rolls his eyes. He opens his desk drawer pretending to look for something just to keep occupied. "None of your business, Genma."

"You did it though right?" The other man continues to prod. "That's odd. Kakashi doesn't seem like the type to come back for more."

Iruka snaps his head to him then. "Why do you talk like you know so much about him?"

Genma raises a lazy eyebrow, not thrown by Iruka's sudden aggressive tone. "And you do? So you fucked him once and know everything about him now, huh? Hate to break it to ya Ru but your one out of hundreds."

"That's not what I'm saying," Iruka grits out, mad at the accusation. 

"Why does it bother you then?" Genma antagonizes him further. "If you wanna prove me wrong then do it. C'mon, spill."

Iruka huffs. "I'm not a gossip like you."

Genma shrugs and turns back to his work. "Fine. Be boring."

Iruka keeps his head forward as well, and purses his lips in thought as they prepare for their shift. Iruka scolds himself for snapping. He doesn't even know why he's so annoyed. Who cares what Genma, or _anybody,_ thinks. Iruka isn't innocent either. He heard the rumors about Kakashi and took advantage of them, but now...

Now he feels guilty. Guilty because he saw a side of Kakashi he wasn't ready for, saw hurt and hunger and _fuck_ he wants to see it _again , _wants to feel it again, keeps licking at his lip where the wound once laid just _yearning_ to feel the burn one more time. He feels ashamed that he wants it so badly, but he knows that Genma is right, and fucking him once doesn't mean anything and it certainly doesn't mean he's owed anything else. In this village, he's just one among many. Kakashi even said so himself - he only took off the mask because Iruka was dumb and stubborn enough to ask. He isn't special.

That doesn't stop the envelope from burning a hole in his pocket though, just begging to be opened.

* * *

Iruka is leaving the academy when suddenly he is being pulled roughly into the nearest alley. 

"Hey, ah-!" 

He doesn't even have time to get any words out before a mouth is plastered on his own, kissing him urgently with a persistent tongue. Iruka gasps into it, and once over the shock, pushes back - kisses the other person deeply, glides his tongue against the other, moans when he feels the bite of teeth.

"Kakashi," he pulls away for a breath. "You gotta stop doing this."

Kakashi crowds up against him, flattening Iruka's body to the wall behind him and pressing their fronts flush together. He rests his hands on Iruka's hips, and dips his head with a playful smirk as he continues to pepper little kisses over Iruka's lips, cheeks, and jaw.

"Mm, why?" He mumbles against his skin, taunting Iruka with delicate yet sinful touches.

"Because," Iruka lets his eyes slip closed under the touch, and tilts his head to give Kakashi better access to his neck. His breath hitches as teeth scrape across his skin. "Someone will see us."

Kakashi has begun to make sneaking up on Iruka a habit, and Iruka is sure some people have already started to take notice to them hanging around each other more. After the second invitation Iruka received from Kakashi, they continued to meet again and again, until it became a routine. Kakashi ditched the cute little envelopes and eventually just started meeting Iruka after his shifts, which was fine at first, but then he started hanging around the mission room and the academy, and that's when people started to talk. Now, Kakashi is starting to get even worse - pulling Iruka aside at any chance he gets and fucking _torturing_ him with impromptu make out sessions and dry humps, pushing their luck completely and just asking to get spotted by a poor unsuspecting stranger.

Honestly, Iruka feels like a fucking teenager again. Making out behind the academy, fearful of getting caught, feverishly turned on from just _kissing_ like he's an inexperienced sixteen year old all over again. He can't fight it though, not when Kakashi kisses him with such blazing passion. The man is an absolute fiend with it, almost as if he’s making up for lost time. Iruka may feel like a teenager again, but Kakashi may be feeling like one for the very first time.

"So what?" Kakashi asks, barely pulling his lips away enough to speak. Iruka shudders as goosebumps raise on his skin. "I don't care."

Iruka knows that's not true. "C'mon, people are already starting to talk."

Kakashi finally pulls away at that. He looks at Iruka with a narrow eye, his hitai-ate covering the other, and mask pulled down around his neck. His teeth flash as he speaks and Iruka feels weak, still overcome with desire at the sight. "Does that bother you?"

Iruka returns his confused stare. "Well, no, I just mean-"

"Iruka," Kakashi cuts him off. "This whole village hasn't stopped talking about me since I was six years old. I don't care what they say, but if you aren't ok with it then-"

"No!" It's Iruka's turn to cut him off now. "It doesn't bother me, Kakashi, I just thought, you wouldn't want, that'd you'd be mad if people thought-"

He trails off, unsure. _I thought you wouldn't want people to know about us. I thought you'd be mad if people thought we were together._ But Iruka doesn't know what "us" is, and Iruka doesn't know if they even are "together" either.

Kakashi leans in even closer, pressing their bodies together tight. When he speaks, it’s quiet and tender. "I like you Iruka."

Iruka sucks in a breath, startled by his admission. 

"I- I like you, too," Iruka answers back softly, once again feeling juvenile but not even caring because his heart races with excitement and helpless amounts of _joy_.

"I know," Kakashi starts, and he shifts his eye nervously. "I know I'm not like good at this or whatever but, no one has ever- I never-"

He struggles to get his words out, and Iruka feels overwhelmed with how fucking _cute_ he is. He takes pity on him - surges forward and pulls him into another kiss.

They continue for a while, lost in the sensation of lips and tongues and teeth. Kakashi grinds his body against Iruka's, and Iruka moans into his mouth. They pull away only when they hear footsteps of someone walking past the alley.

Breathing heavily, they part, and Iruka pulls up Kakashi's mask for him. Kakashi tries to bite at his fingers as he does, and Iruka laughs, absolutely giddy for the ridiculous man standing in front of him.

"You keep messing around like this and someone's gonna catch you with your mask down," Iruka chastises.

Kakashi shrugs, and holds out his hand to pull Iruka away from the wall. Iruka takes it, and they begin walking. His face feels hot at the implication - outside, in public, for everyone to see.

"It’d be worth it," Kakashi says, as they leave the alley and turn down the street. They head in the direction of Iruka's apartment naturally without saying a word.

Iruka tries to force his heart into beating normally, but can't help the adrenaline that rushes through him as he feels eyes watching them.

"All these years hiding your identity, wasted just for a kiss?" Iruka jokes, attempting to keep his voice light and level despite his anxiety. Iruka thinks of their first night together, and how essentially that was what happened. Iruka wanted a kiss, and Kakashi gave it to him, risking everything. 

"Mhm, worth it," Kakashi says again. Iruka bites his lip, barely able to contain the euphoria he feels. 

Kakashi pulls him to a stop, next to a small shop away from the crowd, and turns so they are facing each other. He speaks low, so should anyone walk by they can't hear them. 

"To be honest Iruka," he says, and Iruka looks at him puzzled, confused by his sudden change in tone. He lifts a hand up to his face, and rubs at his nose where mask meets skin. "I'm grateful- for what you've done for me, but I'm still, I'm still not ready for others to see me, not completely. I already have so many nicknames in this village, I really don't want to add another one to it."

Iruka nods, sadness filling his heart. _Friend Killer, Copy Nin, Village Bike,_ what would be next? Dog Teeth Freak? Fang Mouth? Iruka can't even imagine the frustration of having so many people just place identities on you like that against your will. 

"Ok, that's fine. I understand," he says seriously, but then he steps forward just half a pace, sways his hip as he does, and slips into a more teasing tone. "Plus, I kinda like it being my own little secret."

Kakashi looks back at him with a sly eye. "Didn't peg you as being possessive, sensei."

"I'm not," Iruka pouts, childlike. "I'm just greedy."

Kakashi laughs at that. "Yeah you are. Greedy, and stubborn, and-"

"Ok enough," Iruka cuts him off, and Iruka sees him grin even behind the mask. 

"I'm joking," Kakashi says. "Although, it does explain Naruto a bit."

"Tch," Iruka tuts. "He did not learn that from me."

They begin to walk again, and Iruka feels a little spring in his step. He doesn't even think about other people watching them anymore. Let them. He doesn't care. 

He grips Kakashi's hand tighter, feeling truly happy for the first time in a while.

* * *

  
  


**Epilogue -**

Iruka is walking through the village, stopping at various shops to gather some produce for dinner, and trying desperately to remember all the items Kakashi told him to grab. He curses under his breath, knowing he probably should have written it down. He picks up an eggplant, not remembering if Kakashi said to grab one or specially not to grab one because he doesn’t like them or _fuck-_

“Fucking weird if you ask me-”

“I wouldn’t be ok with it.”

“Must be embarrassing knowing you’re sloppy seconds to half the village-”

Iruka whips his neck around, spotting a pack of jonin lounging by a nearby shop, leaning against the building and lazily watching as people walk by. Iruka and Kakashi have been open about their relationship for a few months now, and he’s gotten used to hearing hushed whispers everytime he goes out. He can recognize them instantly, and knows automatically when someone is talking about him.

“You wanna say that again?” Iruka asks, going back to focusing on shopping, but speaking loud enough that they can hear him and know he is addressing them.

They seem surprised, but not for long. One of them lifts themselves up from the wall, and takes a few steps forward closer to Iruka.

“I said it must be embarrassing to know nearly everyone has fucked your boyfriend,” he repeats with an ugly smirk on his face. He’s big, broad, with short dark hair and a scar running down the side of his face. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

Iruka straightens his back and faces him fully. He still has a bag of groceries in his arm, but he’s prepared to fight regardless. 

“Why would that bother me?” Iruka bites back. He eyes the other man up and down, not in the slightest bit intimidated despite his size. He’d be hot, if it wasn’t for his shit attitude. 

He snorts. “You’re fucking a whore. He gives everyone a taste, didn’t you know?”

Iruka holds his gaze, keeping his face neutral, and says nothing.

The other man takes another step forward, and grins wickedly. “Although, I have to say, he does taste good.”

Iruka tilts his head with a smirk, not at all bothered by the statement. This isn’t the first man who’s tried to gode Iruka by telling him that they’ve fucked Kakashi. Iruka doesn’t care, because he knew how Kakashi was, and he knew it before sleeping with him himself, so he knew he was bound to run into various people who have been with his boyfriend in the past - except not like Iruka. Iruka knows they don’t know Kakashi like he does, and he knows they haven’t experienced the same love that he has. They don’t know shit, even if they think they do.

“All that tells me, Jonin-san,” Iruka says, a pleasant cheerfulness in his voice, “Is that despite all his lovers he never once found anyone who actually fucked him well enough to stay. So, sorry to hear about your pathetic dick game, but I’m different.”

The other jonin laugh while their leader stands glued to his spot, stunned, and Iruka takes his groceries and begins walking away, pleased with himself.

It takes the other man a half second to find his voice, and when he does, he yells after Iruka, “he’s probably still fucking half the village! Like the whore he is! He’ll leave you eventually!”

Iruka cranes his neck to look back at him, and calls in return, “not with how well I suck cock, he won’t!”

More laughter flows behind him, and Iruka continues on his merry way, heading back home so his boyfriend can cook him a beautiful dinner and then fuck him senseless afterwards.

Life is good.  
  


End.

**Author's Note:**

> "There's usually just a lot of build up and then they just fuck." *stares directly into the camera* 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for making it all the way to the end!! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
